Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Dawn of a New Legend
by CrashCobalt92
Summary: Jaden Yuki and a handful of friends from around the country join him in entering a school on an island where the teachers are strange, and the adventures are even stranger. Life will throw them several curveballs, but the main question is will they get through the year alright, or are they doomed? Recently re-uploaded with new changes. Rating may change as story progresses. Hiatus.
1. The Road to Duel Academania Part 1

Chapter One: Road to Duel Academania! Part 1

"Are you sure you're up for this?" a woman's voice asked. "This school's going to be pretty far from home."

A young teenage boy leaned back against the wall outside McDonalds, with his phone held to his ear. He was waiting for his cousin to get their breakfast so they could leave. Their friends were probably bored waiting for them to show up. The two of them decided to cool their nerves by grabbing a quick bite to eat before setting out to Kaiba Land for the Duel Academy Entrance Exams. This boy wore a gray collared shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans with black and green-trimmed sneakers. His brown hair was short and combed forward with a few strands sticking out at the top hanging to the side, and his bengs hung over his blue eyes.

"Come on, mom, I'm gonna be fine." he reassured his mother. "It's just a boarding school. I'll be back on the holidays."

"Alright, well, let us know when you get in, Jason." his mother ordered.

"Yeah. I know. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Jason hung up his phone, and sighed heavily. Beside him, the door opened, and another taller boy in a red and white sleeveless flannel shirt over a white t-shirt, and black slacks stepped out of the restaurant with a paper bag in his hand. He had short black hair with a few spikes at the front sticking up backwards, and wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses on his face. Strapped to his back was a single-strap backpack with a messenger bag slung onto his shoulder.

"What's the time, Junior?" he asked.

"One, stop calling me that." Jason answered, grumpily. "Two, we've still got time."

He took the sandwich and hash browns offered to him, and began to eat as the two cousins walked down the street.

"Ken, do you think we have a shot at this?" asked Jason.

"O' ye of little faith, of course we do." replied Ken. "We're two of the best from our school."

"Not to mention that we're just lucky that we got scholarships. And as long as we win, we keep 'em."

"Dude, come on, we've so got this. It's just another duel."

"And that was another exam that we took last week! We didn't exactly get high grades there!"

Ken turned away, his face turning red slightly. His cousin did have a point. Their test's results could've been better.

"This is exactly what happens when you decide that video games are more important than studying." an older man's voice spoke.

Standing beside Ken and Jason was a middle-aged man dressed in a red and blue-trimmed haori with a tall white collar obscuring most of his face. He had disheveled black hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail by a gold ribbon, which was hidden behind the collar, and wore a pair of sunglasses over his amber eyes, one of which was hidden from view because of the scar keeping his right eye shut. Under the haori was the black shirt that the collar was attached to, and a pair of black pants with a single white stripe on each pant leg with metal-plated boots with brown straps. His haori was decorated with a brown leather shoulder guard with gold patterns on it and a beaded ornament dangling from it, two brown belts with a blue and white strap attached to them around his waist.

"Aw, come on, not another lecture, Auron." grumbled Ken. "It's the last thing I need today."

"I'm your mentor, I'm supposed to be helping you." Auron reminded him.

Ken groaned, and turned to face him, an annoyed look on his face.

"You know, most mentors do more than just lecture their pupils." he shot back. "Sometimes they say 'hello', and chat about what's new or something."

"I'm about as good at small talk as you are." the older man pointed out.

Ken turned away, rubbing the back of his head, annoyed.

"Hey, I happen to be very good at small talk, thanks." he grunted.

"Not according to your family." stated Auron.

"Is this about the one time with the pizza guy, or when we went to that lock-in at church? Because with the latter, you do remember that it's hard to make small talk when you can communicate with Duel Spirits. And playing Duel Monsters was a big no-no there, too."

"Are you going to keep arguing with me, or are you going to hurry up and get to the exams before you miss them?"

Ken glared at his mentor, growling in annoyance, causing Jason to intervene.

"Alright, settle down, you two." ordered Jason. "Let's just go before we screw our own chances."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of town, another boy was skating through the city on roller blades, as fast as he could. He had spiky black hair with red highlights that was slicked back over the top of his head, with four spikes slicked upwards at the back of his head. Three bengs dangled over the left side of his face, but not obscuring his brown eyes from view. He wore a gray long-sleeved jacket over a black shirt, with matching black jeans and a gray belt with a gold buckle and a black deckbox attached to it, and black fingerless gloves. He also wore a red dragon necklace around his neck on a silver chain. The boy carried a big red backpack on his back that bounced off of it repeatedly as he skated down the street.

 _"If I don't get there soon, I'll lose my chance to get in!"_ he thought. _"Stupid alarm!"_

"Are we gonna make it in time?" a large black dragon asked, flying beside him.

 _"We'll find out. It'll be a miracle if we can get there before our turn comes around."_

Rakaia Meiyo checked the GPS on his phone to see if he was getting closer, and saw that he was just a couple of streets away.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed.

He swerved around the corner, and continued his way down the street, avoiding any pedestrians in his way. When he reached the building, he was shocked to see the line of people waiting to get in. It wasn't terribly long, but it wasn't very short either.

"Well, I could do with a quick breather." he muttered.

Meanwhile, near the front of the line, a teenage girl with auburn hair and green eyes behind a pair of round glasses stood on her tip-toes, trying to see how many people were left in front of her. She wore a powder blue hooded jacket over a yellow polo top, and a pair of light blue jeans and pink and white sneakers. Standing on either side of her were five girls. One, a blue-eyed girl with blond hair in an odango hairstyle wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and orange overalls. Another girl had short blue hair and wore a pink sweater over a white shirt with a blue ribbon tied around the collar, and yellow skirt. The third had waist-length black hair and dark brown eyes, and she wore a red vest over a blue long-sleeved shirt and blue pants. The fourth had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and had green eyes, and she wore a red and yellow hooded jacket over a yellow shirt and blue jeans with a green cap seated on her head. The fifth had long blond hair with a red ribbon tying some of it back, and she wore a light blue jacket over a yellow sweater with a blue collar and a pink skirt and black shoes.

 _"How much longer is the line?"_ Hailey Ryan sent, trying to see over the group of heads in front of her.

"I think about seven more people." replied the blue-haired girl.

The girl with the odango hairstyle let out a tired groan.

"At this rate, we'll never get in there!" she complained.

"Yeah, we're missing all the ogling action." agreed the girl with the ribbon in her hair.

"Have you two completely forgotten why we're here?!" the dark-haired girl snapped, glaring at them. "We have a job to do, remember?!"

"Oh, so you're not upset about missing hunk watching?"

 _"Guys."_ the auburn-haired girl sent, scoldingly.

"Hey, two down, guys!" the girl with the ponytail called. "We're almost there!"

"There it is!" a boy's voice shouted.

The six girls turned around to see Jason hurrying around the corner, and through the gate to get in line.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who were late." observed the blue-haired girl.

"LOOK OUT!" another boy screamed.

Ken was seen hurrying into view, just as a black and red blur sped by, and crashed into him, causing everyone in line to cringe heavily.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." muttered the girl with the ponytail.

Jason ran back over to his cousin and Rakaia, who were laying on the ground, dazed.

"Are you two alright?!" he asked.

"Why is the sky blue?" asked Rakaia. "I don't remember it being that color."

"Sing me a song about the dancing donkeys, mommy." said Ken.

Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep, it's one of those days again." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a fourth teenage boy with wild medium brown hair, with a patch of orange on top, and brown eyes rushed down the street to head to the place where the Duel Academy Entrance Exams were taking place. He dashed through a crowd of people going about their day, focused on trying to make it there in time. The boy was dressed in a dark gray jacket which was worn over a collared red t-shirt, and dark gray pants with brown shoes, and a light gray backpack was worn on his back.

"Alright! I got my deck, and I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams before they start!" he told himself. "Oh well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me into detention hall for being late!"

Looking up to see the building he was supposed to be at, he double-timed and continued heading for it, apologizing and excusing himself as he passed through groups of people, who stared in surprise as he hurried off. However, he finally hit a speed bump in the form of a tall man in a black sleeveless shirt with a studded buckle collar, and black leather pants with blue jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle hanging under the first one, which was a different style and hung around his waist. He also wore a pair of brown shoes, and black and silver wristbands, the latter matching his outfit. The boy crashed to the ground after bumping into the man, and several of his cards and his dueldisk fell out of his backpack, causing him to immediately begin picking them up.

"Sorry." the boy apologized, turning to the man, with a good-natured smile.

The man watched as the boy continued picking up his cards, dusting off the dirt from one of them.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep! I'm just going to try out at the Academy!" the boy responded cheerfully.

This brought about a chuckle from the man standing behind him, as he reached into the deck box attached to the belt hanging below the one around his waist.

"You don't say." he said, smiling still.

The boy finished picking his cards up and putting his dueldisk back into his backpack, before getting up to put his hand behind his head, chuckling sheepishly.

"Yeah!" he said.

Then he opened his eyes and realized who he was talking to. The multi-colored, spiky hair, those violet eyes, that outfit. He was in awe. Was he just speaking to...?

"H-Hey! You're...!" he said, with wide eyes.

Yugi Moto held up a card, holding it out for the kid to take.

"Why don't you take this?" he offered. "Something just tells me that it belongs with you."

He watched the boy, still stunned, take the card, and walked off.

"Good luck." he told him.

The kid turned to him, smiling.

"Thank you!" he said. "I'll make you proud!"

He bowed to the King of Games out of respect, which caused Yugi to turn back, shooting him a thumbs up, then continue on his way. The kid watched him leave, unable to believe his luck. He not only met the King of Games, but was also given one of his own cards too! He looked down at the card again in awe. It was a Winged Kuriboh card, one of the cards in the Kuriboh archetypes. Suddenly, he heard a faint cooing sound, and looked around, startled. Where did it come from? Then he suddenly remembered he was late for the exams, and took off, pocketing the card as he ran.

"I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to the games!" he told himself.

* * *

Back at the Duel Stadium of Kaiba Land, Ken, Jason, Rakaia, and the other girls had successfully checked in to take the final parts of their exams. While Jason was dueling, Rakaia and Ken sat back in the bleachers, holding ice packs to their heads, while the auburn-haired girl stood beside them.

"You two are lucky that you didn't crash into each other very hard." she told them.

"I've been hit with far worse." Ken responded with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Like what, a history textbook?" asked Rakaia.

"...It was a calculus textbook actually."

Both Rakaia and the girl sweatdropped at him.

"Attention, Rakaia Meiyo, please report to Exam Field 2." a voice on the P.A. System called. "Hailey Ryan, please report to Exam Field 1."

Ken watched as Rakaia stood up, and walked with Hailey, the auburn-haired girl, away from the bleachers.

"Good luck." he called.

"See ya." said Rakaia.

The two of them made their way to different duel fields in the stadium, and as they walked, they passed by some bleachers where some of the other applicants were sitting. Three in particular paid close attention to them. All three of them wore similar blue and white jackets. The boy on the left had spiky brown hair and dark eyes, and the boy on the right had short, wavy blue hair and wore a pair of glasses in front of his gray eyes. The boy in the center seemed to be their leader, and he had spikier black hair and gray eyes.

"Rakaia Meiyo and Hailey Ryan?" the brown-haired boy asked. "Where've I heard those names before?"

"Simple, he's a dragon duelist, and she runs a Sailor Moon themed deck." replied the black-haired boy. "They're nobody special."

Meanwhile, standing behind the railing above their seats, two people in similar blue outfits didn't seem to share that idea. One was a girl with long blond hair and hazel eyes, and the other was a boy with shoulder-length blue hair and dark blue eyes fixed in a moody expression. The girl wore a white sleeveless shirt with blue trims, and a blue miniskirt and boots, while the boy wore a white and blue-trimmed jacket that was the mirror opposite of the three boys, and blue pants and brown shoes.

"It looks like the rivalry lives on." the boy mused.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl.

"I know that boy. I've faced him in a few tournaments. He's pretty good."

"Is he? Well, this duel ought to be interesting."

A short time later, Rakaia appeared onto the field on a platform attached to one side of it, and he saw an old man wearing dark sunglasses and a purple coat stood on the opposite side of the field, wearing a dueldisk on his arm. This was the duel proctor he was to be dueling.

"So, Mr. Meiyo, are you ready?" the old man asked.

Rakaia responded with a smirk.

"Am I ready to earn my place at the Academy, you mean?" he asked. "Of course. And I aim to win."

"We'll see about that." stated the proctor.

"You're right. Talk is cheap, action's what counts right here, right now!"

The two of them activated their dueldisks, and drew five cards from their respective decks. The older man drew another card from his deck to kick off the duel.

"Allow me to set things up, son." he said.

"Bring it on." challenged Rakaia.

"Very well."

The proctor took another card from his hand, and held it and the card he drew up.

"I'll start with two Continuous Spell Cards, both called Ground Collapse." he announced. "By playing these, I can put two Monster Zones out of commission with each one, so that allows me to remove four of them from the picture in total on your side."

Rakaia looked down at his dueldisk and sure enough, four of the Monster Card Zone slots on it were deactivated.

"Next up, I summon the Raging Flame Sprite in Attack Mode!" continued the proctor.

He placed another card from his hand onto the field, and a small witch wearing a brown pointed hat on her head with feathers in it, and a green shirt with orange shorts and green boots. In her hand was a golden wand with a green orb perched on top of it. This monster had 100 ATK.

"If that isn't bad enough for you, I've got two more surprises for you." announced the proctor. "A facedown card, then a third Continuous Spell called the Wave-Motion Cannon."

He placed a card facedown first as he said this, then another card face up in his dueldisk. A very high-tech looking cannon appeared on the field with many gadgets and gizmos attached all over it.

Up in the bleachers, Ken leaned forward against the railing with one arm propped up on it, while his other hand was pocketed. Behind him, Auron appeared with three other people. One was a boy about Ken's age with blue eyes and spiky brown hair, but wore a black and gray hooded jacket with short sleeves and red trims over a black shirt, and black pants and red straps on it, and black and yellow sneakers. He also wore a pair of fingerless gloves that matched his shirt. The second was a young man with long spiky red hair and green eyes, and he wore an orange, yellow, and black sleeveless jacket over a white tank top, a pair of beige khaki pants, and red and white sneakers with black socks and laces. The third was a boy with spiky blond hair with blue eyes, and he wore a short-sleeved jacket that was half white and half black with straps around it and the Keyblade Master emblem holding them together in front. Underneath this jacket was a gray vest, and beneath that was a high-collared black shirt, a pair of dual-colored gray pants with black and white trims, and dull green and grey shoes with gold-colored socks. On his wrist was a black and white checkered wristband, and he wore a chunk of dull green and gray metal on his left shoulder sleeve. All four of them gathered around the railing to observe with their friend.

"So, what's that do, Ken?" asked the blond-haired boy.

"Wave Motion Cannon is a pretty scary card when you're on the receiving end of it." explained Ken. "See, for each of your Standby Phases that passes after you play it, it gains a counter."

"I don't see how that's scary." the red-headed man said.

"One counter equals a thousand points of damage, now times that by four."

"Okay, now I see it."

"Now explain to us why he left that weak monster in Attack Mode." the brown-haired boy requested.

"Oh, the Raging Flame Sprite is a monster that can attack directly, and gain a thousand ATK pts. for each successful direct attack."

The two new boys and the red-haired man suddenly gulped nervously. Auron didn't seem to concerned though.

"It's only the first turn, and he's backed the guy into a corner." he observed. "How do you think he's going to counter this?"

"We'll find out." said Ken. "Anyone bring popcorn?"

Down below, Rakaia was beginning his turn. He drew a card from his deck, then placed it in his hand.

 _"Okay, I've got less than four turns to end this duel before I lose my chance to get into the Academy."_ he thought. _"I can't use my Lord of Dragons and Flute of the Summoning Dragon combo because of the Ground Collapses, but there is something I can do."_

Rakaia took one card from his hand, and placed it on the dueldisk.

"I'll start by summoning the Red Eyes Black Chick in Attack Mode." he stated.

A small chibified black dragon with red eyes appeared onto the field, chirping excitedly. It had 800 ATK pts..

"Ah, yes, the Red Eyes Black Chick, the card with the ability to help you bring out the Red Eyes Black Dragon quickly with only one tribute, even in the turn it's been summoned." commented the proctor. "Is that what your plan is?"

"Not exactly." replied Rakaia. "See, I like to start off small, and you can't get any smaller than this little fella."

He then took another card from his hand, and held it up.

"And you don't have to be big to play this card." he continued. "It's called Dragon's Gunfire, and I can either destroy a monster with 800 DEF pts. or less, or deal 800 pts. of damage. But since I'm gonna have my Chick attack anyway, I'm gonna deal some extra damage."

The Red Eyes Black Chick then fired a fireball at the proctor, causing him to lose 800 life points, leaving him with 3200. The people in the bleachers watched, impressed, at the move he made.

"Smart move." the blue-haired boy standing behind the top railing mused. "Instead of destroying the monster, he decided to go straight for the opponent's life points."

"But there's still the matter of that facedown card." the girl beside him pointed out.

"That's why he must not have jumped into bringing out the big guns yet. Just as I expected from him."

Rakaia smirked proudly at the move he made. He was a fifth of the way to victory. Now it was time to move in for the assault.

"Check them, little guy!" he declared. "Fireball Spark Fury!"

The small dragon inhaled deeply, then launched another small fireball, but this time at the small witch on the opposite side of the field.

"Not so fast, junior!" responded the proctor. "You've triggered my Trap Card!"

The set card on his side of the field flipped up, and two identical tubes appeared on the field before the sprite. The fireball flew into one of them, and then exited through the other.

"Oh, boy." gulped Rakaia.

That was all he could say just as the fireball collided with him, causing him to grunt in pain. His life points dropped by 800 leaving him with 3200, just like his opponent.

"Well, it could've been worse, I guess." muttered Rakaia.

He took a card from his hand, and set it in his dueldisk, causing it to appear on the field behind his dragon facedown.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." he said. "That's it for me."

The proctor nodded, and drew a card to begin his next turn, then placed it in his hand.

"Before I begin my turn, my Wave-Motion Cannon gains a counter." he announced.

Sure enough, the cannon started to power up, and one of the bulbs lit up with a bright light. Then the proctor held up one of the cards in his hand.

"I summon the Dweller in the Depths in Attack Mode." he stated.

As he placed a card on the field, a large cave appeared on the field, but there was no monster. It had 1500 ATK pts.. Rakaia and the baby Red Eyes Dragon looked at each other, then tried to peer into the cave.

"So, uh, where's the monster?" the former asked. "Or is that thing just gonna go 'ooga booga booga'?"

"Nobody knows what the Dweller in the Depths look like," replied the proctor. "What you see is what you get."

Jason, who was in the middle of a duel beside them, suddenly looked up in thought.

"That reminds me." he muttered. "I have to give my dad a call later, and say hi to my bro."

Back in the other duel, Rakaia noticed that the ATK meter for the new monster was going up until it hit 2400.

"Hey, how come that thing's gaining ATK pts.?" he asked.

"The Dweller in the Depths gains 300 ATK pts. for each Continuous Spell Card I have on the field." replied the proctor. "And with three of them on the field, that equals 900 bonus points. And with this extra card, that'll change it to 1200."

He placed another card from his hand in the dueldisk, and it appeared onto the field.

"This card is called the Burden of the Mighty," the proctor explained. "As long as this card is face-up on the field, your monsters lose ATK pts.. 100 times the card's own level."

Sure enough, Red Eyes B. Chick's ATK dropped by just 100 pts..

"It may not do much on that little baby of yours, but that doesn't matter." stated the proctor. "Because my Dweller is still far stronger than it anyways."

A giant, black, clawed arm that looked like a dragon's arm shot out of the cave, and made to grab for the frightened baby dragon.

"Don't worry, little guy, I've got you covered!" shouted Rakaia. "I activate the Trap Card Negate Attack!"

The set card behind the Red Eyes B. Chick flipped up, and projected a forcefield that staved off the clawed arm, protecting the little monster.

"And with this, that little sprite of yours can't attack either because this Battle Phase is over." declared Rakaia.

His opponent smirked in response at him, impressed with the move. He ended his turn there, and so Rakaia started his. He drew a card from his deck, smiled at it, then held it up.

"Alright, now this is where it gets good!" he declared. "I use my Chick's ability to bring out the Red Eyes Black Dragon to the field in Attack Mode!"

The Red Eyes Black Chick started to glow with a fiery orange light, then it morphed into a fully-grown dragon with 2400 ATK pts., but thanks to the Burden of the Mighty's effects, it dropped down to 1700.

"It's still not powerful enough to take on my Dweller in the Depths." the proctor reminded his opponent. "My monster has 2700 ATK pts., a full 1000 pts. over your monster."

"But even in it's weakened state, my dragon's got enough firepower to burn your Sprite to a crisp." Rakaia shot back. "But let's see what else I can do first."

He looked back at his hand, scanning it quickly for a card he can still play. Then he found one, and took it out.

"Alright, I play the Spell known as Reload." he called, placing it in his dueldisk. "By shuffling the cards I have left in my hand into my deck, other than this card, I can draw the same amount afterwards."

He placed the two remaining cards in his hand back into his deck, then shuffled them in, and drew two new cards.

"Awesome." Rakaia exclaimed, happily, as he held up a card. "I drew a Pot of Greed card, a duelist's best friend for emergencies."

He drew two more cards from his deck, and his smile grew wider.

"Now I activate the Spell Card Inferno Fire Blast." he announced, holding up one of the new cards he drew. "With it, I can hit you with the Red Eyes Black Dragon's full fury, at the cost of it not being able to actually attack this turn."

The Spell Card in his hand began to glow, and the Red Eyes launched a massive fireball at the proctor, striking him directly. His life points dropped by 2400, leaving him with 800 remaining. Rakaia then placed his remaining two cards facedown in his dueldisk, causing two new facedown cards appearing behind his dragon.

"I'll play these two facedown, and hand it off to you." he finished.

The people watching this duel were beginning to get impressed by how well he played, and the duel even got the attention of the trio of boys who had misjudged him earlier. The boy and girl standing behind the railing were also watching the duel, and the girl was becoming impressed with Rakaia's skill.

"You weren't kidding, Zane." she commented. "He's not bad at all."

"He does well under pressure for a kid who runs a deck full of firebreathing dragons." Zane said, his ever-serious expression not changing.

The proctor was now beginning his turn, and he drew a card from his deck to start the turn. Then another bulb on the cannon in front of him lit up.

 _"Should I activate the cannon's effect now, or later?"_ he wondered to himself. _"I don't know what those two facedown cards of his are, and I have no card in my hand that can show me what they are or take them out."_

He placed the new card he drew in his hand, and raised a hand towards his Raging Flame Sprite.

"This time, my Flame Sprite will lead the assault!" he decided. "And her special ability allows her to attack directly!"

The small witch flew up high into the air, and fired several small sparks towards Rakaia. The teenage boy didn't bother raising up his arms to shield himself. He was now down to 3100 ATK pts..

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

"See for yourself." the older man answered. "Since she attacked directly successfully, she gains 1000 extra ATK pts.."

As he said this, the ATK meter for the Raging Flame Sprite went up to 1100.

"Now, Dweller from the Depths, take out his Red Eyes Black Dragon!" the proctor called.

The dark claw reached out again, and grabbed the Red Eyes Black Dragon by the throat, and dragged it into the cavern. The only sounds that you could hear coming from the cave, was the Red Eyes being destroyed. Rakaia's life points dropped by 1000, as he raised an arm to shield himself.

"Thanks, by destroying my monster, you triggered one of my facedown cards." he said.

One of the set cards flipped face up, and started to glow.

"Red-Eyes Spirit?" the proctor gasped.

"That's right, and with this, my dragon returns to the field." said Rakaia. "Welcome back, Red-Eyes!"

The destroyed Red-Eyes Black Dragon returned to the field with a triumphant roar.

"It's still not enough to take down my Dweller of the Depths, and on my next turn, my Wave-Motion Cannon will decimate you and your chances of getting into this Academy." the proctor reminded the young teen. "So this is your last chance to show me what you've got."

"You want it?" asked Rakaia. "You've got it!"

He drew his next card, and held out his hand towards his last set card.

"I activate my facedown card!" he shouted. "Red-Eyes Fusion!"

The card flipped face-up, and everyone around him in the bleachers gasped in amazement.

"I hold in my hand a Level 6 Tiger Dragon, and with it, I can fuse the two dragons I've got left into the mighty Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" announced Rakaia. "I know, 'why not fuse the Meteor Dragon with this guy?' The answer is simple, this Fusion isn't restricted to those just those two, Red-Eyes can fuse with any Level 6 Dragon I've got."

The card in his hand glowed with a bright light, as the Tiger Dragon appeared onto the field and began to merge with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in a swirling vortex. In it's place was a flame-covered black dragon that was bigger than either one of the previous dragons. It had 3500 ATK, which decreased by 800 because of Burden of the Mighty.

"It's still not strong enough to defeat my strongest monster, and it doesn't have the ATK strength to finish off my life points this turn if you attacked my Flame Sprite." said the proctor. "You're out of luck."

"I wouldn't count me out just yet." Rakaia told him. "Unlike it's predecessor, the Meteor Black Comet Dragon has a special ability. By sending a Red-Eyes from my hand or deck to the graveyard, I can deal damage to you equal to it's ATK strength."

He searched his deck for a card, and took one out.

"Bingo! The Red-Eyes Wyvern should do the trick!" he declared. "And it's got more than enough points to wipe you out!"

The spirit of the Red-Eyes Wyvern appeared, and roared once before flying over to it's master's opponent. The proctor gasped in surprise as the dragon drew closer, and was slashed by it. He dropped to his knees as his life points fell to 0, and the holograms faded away.

"Oh, yeah!" Rakaia cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm in!"

"You certainly are, young man." the proctor told him. "Welcome to the Academy."

As Rakaia hurried back up to the bleachers, laughing about his victory, the three boys in blue watched with surprised expressions.

"That nobody's got some moves, huh, Chazz?" the blue-haired boy asked, speaking in a Southern accent.

"Perhaps, but he's still nobody special to me." decided Chazz, the boy with the spiky black hair.

Rakaia ran up the stairs until he was nearby where Ken was standing and stopped when he saw the multiple people standing around him.

"Hey, that was so cool!" the brown-haired kid exclaimed, excitedly. "You work pretty well under pressure, huh?"

"He'd have to be if he wants to last five minutes against us." the redhead stated, coolly.

Rakaia appeared shocked at the sight of the new strangers, and pointed at them.

"Hey, those are Duel Spirits!" he gasped.

"Indeed they are." replied Ken. "They're also friends of mine."

"I'm Sora, and this is Ventus, Lea, and Auron." the brown-haired boy introduced, pointing at each of his friends. "How's it going?"

"Man, good to know I'll probably know somebody at the Academy who has the same gifts I do." responded Rakaia. "That is if you make it into the Academy."

At this moment, the voice on the P.A. system spoke again.

"Will Ken Warren please report to Exam Field 2?" he called. "Bastion Misawa, please report to Exam Field 4."

Ken looked up at the ceiling, and grinned.

"Looks like we're about to find out." he said. "Come on, guys, we've got a duel to win."

He led his four Duel Spirits down the stairs to take their test, just as Jason and Hailey were returning. Meanwhile, the trio of boys who had turned their noses up at Rakaia and Hailey were now looking at Ken.

"Check that kid out." the blue-haired boy said, smirking. "He looks like a circus clown."

"Bet his skills are pretty lame." the brown-haired boy agreed. "Guess they're letting anyone apply into this school."

He and his other two friends laughed at his little quip.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the building, the man at the check-in station checked his watch for the umpteenth time. There was no line of teenagers waiting to get inside, so he and the two ladies working the station were getting ready to close up.

"Well, ladies, that's it." the man announced, looking at his colleagues. "Mark all of the no-shows no-shows."

As the two women were about to do so, they heard a voice calling out to them from nearby.

"Wait!" a boy's voice shouted. "I'm no no-show!"

The trio of grown-ups looked around until they saw a hand scrambling around to grab the metal railing, scaling it's way up to the top. Attached to it was the boy who was running late earlier. Panting heavily, the boy looked up at them, a big grin on his face.

"You can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you!" he called, holding his hand up in a victory sign. "Well, just so long as I don't lose my grip!"

* * *

The new first chapter of the GX fanfic with some changes. For starters, duels with the OCs will be seen, and new OCs will be featured. Hailey's first duel won't be featured until later, and Jason's as well. Also, I switched from a Final Fantasy deck to a Kingdom Hearts one to create a backstory for the S2 fanfic, and retired the RAD deck. Anyone who wants to use it, message me, and I'll post the rest of the cards on my DeviantArt account. Let me know if you do want to use it.

* * *

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera (who will be featured in later chapters) is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu, Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985 now known as RoseTheOneForeverUnloved, Peter Salvatore is owned by a1993, and a mystery character is owned by Neo-Warkid4. As for my OCs, Ken and Jason, they're owned by me and my cousin, along with more OCs to come.

Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Final Fantasy is created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Shinji Hashimoto, both games series were developed by Square Enix, formerly known as Square before merging with Enix. Let me make this very clear, I do not own Square Enix, or anything made, published, or developed by Square Enix. I'm just a fan of their work. Sailor Moon, both anime and characters, is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.

Bonus note (12/13/17): Peach Wookiee has posted a design of Hailey Ryan on Deviant Art if anyone's interested. It was posted either days or weeks ago, and I kinda forgot to mention it. Apologies. I've been doing some researching for multiple stories fanfic and non fanfic-wise and chores. I'll be updating around Christmas. I've added another character to the fanfic. A new one, well, not exactly new, but...well, I'll let you guys be the judge of it. *insert Chris McLean-like laughter here*

Update (9/19/18): New poll is up. Will end in a week when I re-post the FOP fic's new chapter. Check it out on the profile for more details.


	2. The Road to Duel Academania Part 2

Chapter Two: Road to Duel Academania Part 2

Ken was lifted up on the platform to the surface of the stage, and found himself facing off against another old man in a purple blazer wearing dark shades.

"Applicant, you stand here ready to show your skill to the other students who have already been admitted into Duel Academy." he told the teen. "Present yourself proudly."

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can, all things considered." Ken responded, rubbing the back of his head. "Look, I thought they came to see a duel."

"Indeed they have. So, Mr. Warren, prepare yourself. It's time for your practical exam."

Ken nodded, and placed his deck into his dueldisk, then activated it. His opponent did the same, and the duel began.

"I'll kick things off here." the proctor announced, drawing a card from his deck.

He looked at the card he drew, then at the cards in his hand, then placed the card he drew onto the dueldisk.

"I play Big Insect in Defense Mode." he announced.

A large black ant the size of a car appeared onto the field chattering excitedly. It had 1200 ATK. Up in the bleachers, with Hailey, Rakaia, and Jason, the five girls who were with Hailey before re-appeared again, like the Duel Spirits that were with Ken before. They glanced at the Big Insect, and screamed in surprise.

"That's the biggest bug I've ever seen!" shrieked the girl with the odangos.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" the other blond-haired girl pleaded.

Jason, who was standing directly in front of the two girls, cringed from the sudden scream, and raised a pinky finger to his ear to clean it out.

"Those decibels." he muttered.

"Trust me, it takes some getting used to." said Hailey.

 _"Man, one dude's got a Kingdom Hearts deck, and this chick runs a Sailor Moon deck, and the monsters are all Duel Spirits."_ Rakaia listed, mentally. _"I can't decide if this is so cool or so weird."_

Back down at the duel, the proctor continued his turn by setting two cards down onto the field.

"I play these facedown, and end my turn." he announced. "It's your move now, applicant."

Ken nodded, and drew a card from his deck to start his turn.

"Keyblade Warrior- Lea, Attack Mode!" he called, holding up his card.

He placed the card onto the field, and the red-headed man from earlier appeared onto the field, this time carrying a strange weapon with him. It looked like a stream of flames attacked to a red and silver chakram, and a handle in the center of the chakram. A chain of smaller chakrams was attached to the other end of the weapon. He had 1600 ATK. Up in the bleachers, the girl with the ponytail went starry-eyed when she saw Lea.

"He looks exactly like the guy who broke my heart." she gasped.

Hearing this, the other girls nearby groaned and facepalmed, while Rakaia and Jason looked at her, startled.

"What?" the two boys asked.

"Not this again." muttered the blond-haired girl with the ribbon. "Mako, that's what you said the last time."

"I'm serious though this time." said Mako.

"That's what you said the last time, too." the dark-haired girl quipped.

"What's that strange weapon he's carrying?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"That, Ami, is a Keyblade." replied Hailey. "They come in different shapes and sizes."

Back to the duel, Ken took another card form his hand, and placed it into one of the slots of the dueldisk.

"Just to be safe, I'm gonna equip Lea with this Keyblade Armor." he said. "It not only increases his ATK and DEF by a hundred points times the wearer's level, but it keeps him safe from all cards that try to destroy him."

As he said this, Lea was enveloped by a golden light, and was encased in a black, red, and silver-trimmed metal armor with golden yellow-trimmed boots. His ATK now went up to 2000.

"Alright, Lea, attack!" called Ken. "Roast that bug!"

Lea raced off towards the Big Insect, and held his Keyblade beside him, then leapt into the air. He slashed at the ant, but the attack never connected.

"I activate a Trap!" the proctor called out, as his set card flipped up. "Spellbinding Circle!"

A glowing ring with four circles with triangles in them appeared from the card's surface, and ensnared Lea around the torso, stopping him. The young male squirmed in the Trap's grasp, but could not get free, and was pulled back to Ken's side of the field.

"What gives?!" the Keyblade Warrior grunted.

"As long as my Spellbinding Circle is in play, your monster cannot attack or change it's Battle Position." explained the proctor. "If that's all you can do, end your turn now."

"Be patient, I still have a couple of cards to play." said Ken.

He examined his hand again, and took two cards out.

 _"They might not do much for Lea, but I can still set the field for a big play."_ he thought, as he set the cards in his dueldisk. _"Sorry, Lea, but I can't help you out here. That Keyblade Armor's is all the protection you've got for now."_

After the two cards appeared onto the field behind Lea, the Proctor began his turn. He drew a card from his deck, then opened the Field Spell tray at one end of his dueldisk, and placed a card in it.

"I activate the Field Spell Gaia Power!" he announced. "Now all EARTH monsters gain a 500 ATK pt. boost!"

As he said this, the area's background changed to a beautiful, grassy meadow with a gigantic tree in the center of the field. Both Ken and Lea slowly looked up at the massive tree in surprise, and sweatdropped.

"Isn't this the tree from that video game you play so much?" asked Lea.

 _"Yggdrasil provides dew that restores life, and brings back the dead, Lea."_ Ken responded, mentally. _"This tree gives strength to monsters of the_ EARTH _variety. And you're a_ FIRE _dude."_

"So, is that bug strong enough to beat me?"

 _"Well, it shouldn't be. The Big Insect had 1200 ATK pts., add 500 to it, and it's 1700 now. But you're at 2000. It's still weaker by 300 pts.. Hakuna Matata, dude."_

"Excuse me? I don't speak Spanish."

 _"...It's Swahili, and it means 'no worries'. Got it memorized?"_

"I thought I told you to stop saying that. That is my schtick, only I get to do that."

Meanwhile, the proctor was continuing his move, and took another card from his hand, and placed it onto the dueldisk.

"I summon the Chainsaw Insect in Attack Mode!" he called.

A large beetle-like creature with two pincers that looked like chainsaw blades appeared onto the field armed with 2400 ATK. However, because of Gaia Power's effect, it rose up to 2900. Lea looked up at the new bug, and cringed in shock.

"Hello." he gulped, nervously.

"Next I equip my Big Insect with the Big Bang Shot Equip Spell Card." the proctor continued, as another card appeared onto the field. "Now it gains 400 bonus ATK pts.."

The Big Insect's ATK rose up slowly to 2100, causing Lea to slowly turn to glare at Ken.

"What was that you were saying about Hakuna Matata?" he asked.

 _"I'm a teenager playing with cards, Lea,"_ Ken mentally responded, deadpanned. _"Do I look like I can see into the future?"_

"Chainsaw Insect, tear that Keyblade Warrior apart!" shouted the proctor.

Chainsaw Insect chattered excitedly while its pincers revved up, and charged towards Lea and Ken. Lea gritted his teeth together, and held his Keyblade tightly in front of him.

"You wanna go, bugbrain?!" he roared. "Let's go then!"

He let out a battlecry, as an aura of red and orange flames surged around him. His ATK shot up to 2400, as he raced back at the insect.

"How is that thing gaining ATK pts.?" asked the proctor.

"It's his special ability." explained Ken. "Lea's kind of a hothead, and when he's going into battle, no matter who's waging the war, he gains 400 bonus points. Sure, it doesn't help us much this round, but it'll save me some points."

Lea thrusted his blade towards the insect's head, but it was caught between the pincers. The Chainsaw Insect yanked the weapon out of the wielder's hands up into the air, then proceeded to tear the Keyblade Warrior apart. Ken lost 500 life points from that battle, leaving him with 3500. However, Lea remained in one piece, and the force of the explosion from his armor being shredded off forced the Chainsaw Insect back away.

"Why wasn't your monster destroyed?" asked the proctor. "Explain yourself!"

"Keyblade Armor protects the wearer from being destroyed." replied Ken. "And when it goes to the graveyard, I can draw one card, and I get to draw one because of Chainsaw Insect's effect."

He drew two cards from his deck, while Lea's ATK dropped down to 1600 again.

"Now my Big Insect will do battle with your Keyblade Warrior." announced the proctor.

Despite Lea raising his ATK power again, this time to 2000, he was no match for the Big Insect's new might, and was squashed. The battle cost Ken 100 life points. Up in the bleachers, Chazz's two friends laughed themselves silly at the sight of the onslaught.

"Nice job protecting your monster!" the blue-haired kid called out.

"Yeah, might be a good time to throw in the towel now!" the brown-haired kid yelled, tauntingly.

Above them, Zane and the girl frowned upon hearing those comments.

"What a couple of poor sports." the girl growled. "The duel's not over yet."

"And I think that kid's far from done, Alexis." agreed Zane. "If he's using Keyblade Warriors, he's setting up for the main event."

Alexis looked up at him, confused.

"'Main event'?" she repeated.

"He still has two cards on the field." Zane explained to her. "He hasn't played them yet, so that kid is waiting for something."

Back with Rakaia, Hailey, and Jason, they were thinking about the same thing.

"What do you think he's up to?" asked Rakaia. "He's got two cards facedown, but he hasn't played them yet."

"Whatever it is, he better play it quick." a new voice answered, timidly.

The trio turned to see a new face standing beside him, and this wasn't a Duel Spirit. It was a teenage boy with fluffy bright blue hair, and gray eyes. He wore a small pair of glasses on his face, and a dark blue long-sleeved suit.

"These proctors are pretty tough, and this guy's already got your friend on the ropes." he stated.

"Heh, not for long, if he's going for the combo I think he's going for." Jason reassured him. "You'll see."

Down below, Ken drew a card to start his turn, then placed it in his hand, and took another card, and placed it onto the dueldisk's surface.

"I play Keyblade Warrior- Kairi in Attack Mode!" he called.

This time, a teenage girl with shoulder-length red hair, but darker than Lea's, and violet-blue eyes appeared onto the field. She wore a pink strapless mini-dress with three zippers running down the front, with a hooded white halter top beneath it, a black belt with a bag attached to it on the side. On her left wrist were three different-colored bracelets, and she wore a pair of lavender and white sneakers. She had 700 ATK. Held before Kairi was a Keyblade, but of a different design than Lea's, which made it seem harmless. The shaft was multi-colored like a rainbow, with a beige vine wrapped around it, linking from the hilt to the teeth, which looked like a bouquet of flowers forming a heart, like the hilt itself. The keychain was a small star-shaped object attached to a red silk thread. The two boys heckling Ken before guffawed again.

"Could this bonehead get any lamer?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"Dunno, let's see what he pulls next." the other boy answered.

Kairi glared up at them, her face turning red with anger.

"How about you come down here, wiseguys?!" she shouted up at them. "Then you'll see how lame we are!"

 _"Kairi, I don't think those bozos can hear you."_ Ken explained to her, telepathically, while sweatdropping. _"Their brains are too small anyway to communicate with Duel Spirits."_

"Good thing, too. I've got a thousand more things that I'd say to them anyway."

 _"Well, we are in the middle of something, like the duel."_

Ken examined his hand again, and took the card he drew this turn, and set it down.

"I'll play this facedown, and end my turn." he finished.

"Back to me then." the proctor said, as he began his turn.

After drawing his card, he looked at it, and held it up.

"I equip my Big Insect with the Insect Armor with Laser Cannon." he announced. "Now my bug gets an upgrade."

The Big Insect was now adorned with a spike-covered blue armor with a pair of spiked red shoulder pads, and attached to them was a headgear with a silver cannon perched on to the top of it. This caused the giant ant's ATK to shoot up to 2800.

"Oh, boy." gulped Kairi. "Ken, you do have something for this, right?"

"Bring it on!" called Ken. "I triple dog dare ya!"

This didn't ease his friend's worries.

"Alright, I think I will!" shouted the proctor.

The old man thrusted his arm before him, and ordered his Big Insect to attack first, and the giant ant scurried over towards Kairi. Ken was ready this time.

"I activate my Trap Card!" he called. "Go, Dodge Roll!"

Kairi dove to the side, and somersaulted out of the way, landing in a kneeling position with her arms crossed before her. She had changed to DEF mode, and her DEF pt. meter clocked at 1400.

"Dodge Roll not only saves my Keyblade Warrior, but it has her switch into Defense Mode, and it gets better, if I have her switch to Defense Mode this turn, I can end the Battle Phase here." explained Ken. "Tough break, man."

"Not a bad move. But she won't survive the next turn." the proctor told him, as he set a card down facedown in his dueldisk.

"We'll see about that."

Ken drew his card to begin his turn and looked at it.

"Just what I was waiting for." he said. "The final piece of the puzzle."

He took another card from his hand, and placed it down onto the dueldisk.

"I summon Keyblade Warrior- Sora! Attack Mode!" called Ken.

This time, the brown-haired boy from before appeared onto the field, holding a silver key-shaped Keyblade in his hand. He had 1200 ATK.

"And because Kairi is on the field, her friends gain a bonus in ATK strength. 200 times their own level, which means Sora's Level 3 times that number." said Ken. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Sure enough, Sora's ATK rose up to 1800.

"Not cool enough." said the proctor. "That runt's ATK power doesn't stand a chance against my bugs."

"Not by himself, but Sora can get stronger if his friends lend him more power." Ken told him. "But before we get to that, I've gotta activate a Trap Card."

One of the set cards he played on his first turn flipped up, and began to glow.

"This is the Dimension Link, and with it, while I have at least one Keyblade Warrior on my field, I can take a monster from my deck, and Special Summon it directly to the field." explained Ken. "And I choose Goofy, Captain of the Guards."

As he said this, the card began to glow even more brightly, and an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears and two buck teeth appeared onto the field. He wore an orange hat on his head with a blue belt around it, and a pair of red goggles at the bottom of it, a green long-sleeved sweater, with a black vest over it, white gloves, yellow pants with brown straps, and brown steel-toed boots. He carried a blue and yellow shield with a black mouse head-shaped pattern on the front, and had 1350 ATK pts.. The dog-like being looked around, curiously, then looked back at Ken.

"Hey, Ken, is this the place you were telling us about?" he asked.

 _"No, Goof, this is the entrance exams still."_ Ken answered, telepathically. _"Now we get to show our stuff."_

"Ah-hyuck! You don't say. So, what's the plan?"

 _"You'll see."_

Ken shot his hand out in front of him.

"Goofy, lend your power to Sora!" he ordered. "Give him the power he needs to activate Drive Form!"

"Let's go!" called Sora.

Goofy concentrated his power, and he disappeared, just as Sora became encased in a glowing light sphere, which shattered apart like glass. Goofy did not re-appear, but something did change. Sora was wearing a new outfit. It was red and black with a fleur-de-lis pattern on the sleeves and pant legs, and he now wielded two Keyblades. One was the Keyblade he was holding before, and the other was much different. It was blue closer to the hilt, but purple closer to the teeth, and it was decorated with stars. The tip of the blade had a curved top with four spikes on one side, and a crescent moon holding a star inside it in the other. The handle resembled a pair of angelic wings with two stars at the guard, and two other stars on either end of the hilt. The keychain attached to the end of the hilt was a chain of silver attached to a small crescent moon. This form of Sora's had 1800 ATK.

"What is this?" asked the proctor.

"This is Keyblade Warrior- Sora's Valor Form!" replied Ken. "And with Kairi's special ability, since Sora's Valor Form is Level 6, multiply that by 200, and he gains another 1200 ATK pts., outmatching your insects."

Sora began to glow with a rainbow-colored aura, and his ATK shot up to 3000.

"But unfortunately, I'm not gonna stop there." said Ken. "I say 'unfortunately', because while I hate to end a duel so quickly, but I've gotta win this so I can get into Duel Academy."

He held up one of the remaining cards in his hand, then placed it in his dueldisk.

"I equip Sora with the Charm Change Spell, and this changes the keychain on his Keyblade." he explained. "But it depends on the power of the wielder, so I take the Level of the Keyblade Warrior I've equipped this Spell Card to, and multiply that by 200 again. But we all know the answer to that, right?"

Sora's ATK rose up again, this time to 4200, while the new Keyblade that he was holding a while ago changed. The blade looked like a stream of red-orange flames being shot out by the mouth of the red dragon head-shaped guard. The handle of the new Keyblade looked like to puffs of red smoke. Attached to the end of the golden hilt was a golden medallion.

"Alright, Sora, let's finish this!" shouted Ken. "Attack the Chainsaw Insect with Brave Shot!"

Sora dashed off towards the opposite side of the field, his Keyblades scratching the surface of the ground behind him, then leapt high into the air. He gave a mighty yell, and slashed his way through the Chainsaw Insect, cutting it into two. The proctor grunted, as he held his arms up to shield himself from the backfire of the explosion, while his life points meter dropped by 1300. He had 2700 remaining. The people in the bleachers gasped in amazement at how well that move played out.

"Atta boy, Ken!" shouted Jason. "Finish it!"

"'Finish it'?" the blue-haired boy asked, confused. "How?"

"Even if Kairi was in Attack Mode, she doesn't have the means to finish off the last of the proctor's points." said Hailey.

"No, but Sora does." Jason explained to her.

"But Sora already attacked." Rakaia pointed out.

"Exactly."

The girl standing behind Hailey with the odango hairstyle slumped over one of the seats.

"I'm lost." she declared.

Mako, the dark-haired girl, and the other blond-haired girl next to her followed suit.

"Didn't you say that you'd end this duel this turn?" asked the proctor. "I don't see how you're gonna pull that off."

"With a little help from Sora's special ability, Synch-Blade, he can attack one more time, as long as he's already battled a monster this round." answered Ken.

"But he doesn't have enough points still. My Big Insect has 2800 ATK pts., and subtract that from your Keyblade Warrior's 4200, that's not enough to defeat me this round."

"Who said we were gonna attack that big fella? Sora's gonna attack you directly, and here's how."

The second set card on Ken's side of the field flipped up, and began to glow.

"With the power of Flowmotion, Sora can bypass your monsters, and attack you directly." he explained. "So, there you have it."

"You planned this all from the start." the proctor realized.

"Kinda. But to make sure this didn't fail, I had to check you with Lea and Kairi first, so Sora could bring the grand finale."

The Flowmotion Trap Card began to glow with a bright pinkish-purple light, which caused Sora to glow in the same color, then he began to zip around the field until he was above their opponent. Sora slashed at the proctor with his other Keyblade, and cut the rest of his life points down, ending the duel. Before disappearing with the rest of the holograms, Sora reverted back to his normal state, and leapt back to Ken's side of the field.

"That was a bit of an overkill." grunted the proctor.

"Sorry 'bout that." apologized Ken. "You had a card out still, and I didn't know if that could increase your bugs' ATK strength again."

He walked over to shake hands with the older man, while the audience gaped in surprise at what they saw.

"Man, that punk's got some skills." the brown-haired teen spoke.

"So what?" Chazz muttered, stiffly. "He's not so special. Just a gamer geek with some luck. But he's clearly not ready for the big leagues."

Meanwhile, a few ways off from where they were sitting, Hailey, Rakaia, Jason, and the other boy watched as Ken started to make his way back towards them.

"You're insane." commented Rakaia. "A cool duelist, but insane."

"I know, the insanity is a requirement to be a part of my family." said Ken.

"At least, that's what our great aunt Pat told us." Jason added, shrugging.

"I think that's a requirement for all families." the blue-haired kid said.

At this time, another boy suddenly appeared beside him, and laughed excitedly. It was Jaden himself.

"Wow, look at 'em go!" he exclaimed.

The others followed his gaze towards the other duel that had been going on. A tall teenage boy with grayish brown hair that was neatly combed back, and eyes just as gray. He wore a white and black trimmed jacket with matching white pants and black shoes, and a standardized duel disk was strapped to his left arm. He had just 3200 lifepoints left, with one card facedown in his Spell and Trap Card Zone, while Vorse Raider, his only monster, was left standing in Attack Mode on his side of the field. His opponent, another dueling proctor, had just a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and a Big Shield Guardna on his side of the field in Defense Mode, with DEF pts. higher than the boy's monster's ATK.

"Okay, new guy, multiple choice: You've got two monsters staring you down," the proctor told his opponent. "Do you: 'A.) Throw in the towel, B.) Beg for mercy, or C.) Run home to mama?"

The teenager across from him answered without hesitation, and with bold confidence.

"I'll go with D.) None of the above!" he responded.

His facedown card flipped up, revealing to be a well-known Trap Card.

"A trap?!" the proctor exclaimed.

"Exactly," the boy replied, calmly. "You see with Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster on the field that's in Attack Mode, and then we both take damage equal to that monster's ATK pts.."

As he said this, a metallic black ring with red bulbs protruding around it enveloped around Vorse Raider's neck, surprising the proctor. The ring exploded, destroying the monster, and dealt 1900 pts. of direct damage, which was all the proctor had, compared to his opponent's now remaining 1300 points.

"Clever move, applicant!" the proctor announced. "Welcome to the Academy!"

The boy bowed politely to him in a manner of respect.

"Thank you, O' wise proctor." he replied.

As the holograms faded away, Chazz listened to his two friends commenting on this duel.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good, don't'cha think, Chazz?" the blue-haired boy asked, impressed.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of wiz kid were true." the brown-haired boy added. "Huh, Chazz? Huh?"

"He's a punk, just like the other nerdlinger," Chazz declared, sticking his nose up in the air with an air of snobbery. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the Academy."

He then opened his eyes, looking forward once more.

"These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn," he continued, with a smirk. "The hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

As for the others, who were watching nearby, they didn't seem to think that way.

"Wow, that new guy really tore it up." said Jaden.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa," the blue-haired boy told him. "They say he got the highest score out of the written exam out of all of us applicants."

"No kidding?" asked Rakaia.

"Dude..." Ken said, with a low, long whistle.

"Wow, I just barely passed." said Jaden.

"Same here." muttered Rakaia.

"Hey, same with me." added Jason.

Hailey cleared her throat, and looked away, awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too, my name's Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you, guys." the other boy spoke, with timidity in his voice. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So you're in!" Jaden spoke, giving him a very enthusiastic pat on the back, surprising him. "Congratulations, I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel!"

"Wait, you haven't dueled yet?" asked Syrus.

"Naw."

"Then you might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last one."

This caused Jaden to freak out. This could be bad, but luckily for Jaden, the Universe is always happy to perform a random act of kindness. Several yards away, a group of staff members of the Academy were conversing with one another over the amount of students that were enrolling this year, all except for a lone teacher that sat at the end of the area, about to head off, until the man from the check-in area headed over to him to tell him about their last arrival ready to take his duel test. The teacher was a man with long blond-haired pulled back into a ponytail, attached to a bowl cut hairstyle, and beady black eyes. His jacket resembled the one that Chazz and his two cronies were wearing, but it was longer and had pink ruffles coming out of the sleeves, and frilly pink collar.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler." the man in the suit spoke.

"Did you just call me 'mister'?" asked the blond-haired man.

"Oh, sorry, I'm new here, missus."

The teacher hardly showed he was annoyed at the honest mistake the man before him was making, correcting him that he was to be called "doctor", as he had a Ph.D in dueling. He then told the man to head off to tell Jaden he wasn't going to take his exam and would have to wait next year.

"Oh, come on, Dr. Crowler," one of the other proctors pleaded with him. "We have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot." an elder proctor on Dr. Crowler's left agreed.

"He was just a bit late, that's all." a third proctor piped up.

Dr. Crowler exploded right there and then, and was about to let them have it, if it were not for the phone call that stopped him. He clicked a button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello, and who may I ask is-" he began, still fuming.

"It's Sheppard." a voice on the other end replied.

This changed Dr. Crowler's mood completely.

"Ah, Chancellor Sheppard!" he spoke, in a more calmer tone.

"Just calling to make sure that everything's running smoothly, Crowler," the Chancellor announced, in a mildly stern tone. "Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened in shock and remembrance. Don't you just love the way the Universe works?

"When you cut a third of our applicants for some ridiculous reason?" Chancellor Sheppard continued, his voice growing more annoyed as he reminded the doctor. "What was it? Calling you 'mister' or 'missus'? Whatever, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."

"Absolutely!" Dr. Crowler replied, annoyed. "Furry-chinned windbag!" he added, after hanging up.

 _"Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy?!"_ Dr. Crowler mentally griped. _"But he's the boss. And if he wants to give this scrimshanker a duel, fine."_

"Pardon me, gentlemen," he said, as he got up. "I'll be right back."

He began to walk away, until one of the other proctors asked him who would duel Jaden, and which deck to use. However, Dr. Crowler had other plans.

While he did this, Jaden led Syrus, Rakaia, Ken, Jason, and Hailey down the steps towards the row of seats that Bastion was sitting in. As Bastion removed his dueldisk with an exhausted sigh, Jaden stopped behind him with a smile.

"Tight duel, Bastion!" he complimented the prodigy.

Bastion was a bit taken aback by the compliment, or the fact that someone was talking to him as if they were good pals, then regained his natural composure.

"Thank you." he replied.

"From the looks of it, you might just be the second-best duelist here!" Jaden continued, with a pleasant smile still.

The statement itself caused both Syrus and Bastion to be taken aback, as they wondered what he meant.

"And what were we, chopped liver?" Ken asked, looking at Hailey and Rakaia.

"Apparently so." replied Hailey.

Suddenly, the voice from before rang out from the PA system again.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4." it called out.

Jaden smiled upon hearing that he was being given his shot.

"Go time!" he cheered. "Wish me luck, guys!"

As he began heading down the stairs, Bastion stopped him, still curious as to what he meant.

"If I'm second-best, who's first?" he asked.

Jaden pointed to himself, confidently.

"Yours truly!" he declared. "It's what I'm best at!"

The other six watched as he continued down the stairs, wondering if he was as good as he said.

"Wow, he's so sure of himself," observed Syrus. "I wonder if he's really that good."

"He's going to need to be." said Bastion. "Look who he's dueling."

He nodded at Dr. Crowler, who was getting his dueldisk attached to his coat by two other staff members. Jason tilted his head to the side, squinting a little, confused.

"Uh, I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, but is that a..." he started, unwilling to complete the sentence.

"Jason, for the life of me, I do not know." replied Rakaia.

"That'd be a he." answered Hailey.

"How do you know?"

"Women's intuition."

The other boys around her looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Jaden was elevated up onto the platform to the field, where his opponent was waiting, and looked at him.

"Alright, test time!" announced Dr. Crowler.

* * *

Part of a double update. I will be updating the Kingdom Hearts cards later.

* * *

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Kazehaya and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera (who will be featured in later chapters) is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn Yuki and Jessi Nozomi are owned by Dyusu, Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985 now known as RoseTheOneForeverUnloved, Peter Salvatore is owned by a1993, and a mystery character is owned by Neo-Warkid4. As for my OCs, Ken and Jason, they're owned by me and my cousin, along with more OCs to come.

Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Final Fantasy is created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Shinji Hashimoto, both games series were developed by Square Enix, formerly known as Square before merging with Enix. Let me make this very clear, I do not own Square Enix, or anything made, published, or developed by Square Enix. I'm just a fan of their work. Sailor Moon, both anime and characters, is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.


	3. The Road to Duel Academania Part 3

Chapter Three: Road to Duel Academania Part 3

"So, son, your name?" asked the proctor.

Jaden turned to face him, and stood at attention.

"Uh, Jaden." he answered. "Jaden Yuki."

"Well, uh, 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler," his opponent said. "Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair, I had no idea! From how you were dressed, I was thinking you were some kind of weird Academy mascot! Like a majorette, or a cheerleader!"

Dr. Crowler began to feel completely ticked off more than he was earlier. Up in the bleachers, the blue-haired boy sitting on Chazz's right thought real hard about what Jaden said.

"Hey, you know," he spoke up. "Now that he mentions it..."

"This kid's got some lip, huh, Chazz?" the brown-haired boy commented.

Chazz ignored them, he was irritated at Jaden's actions and behavior. Who did this upstart slacker think he was? Above them, Rakaia and Jason were trying hard not to laugh, but were having trouble doing so. The doctor fumed with rage though, but he regained his composure, and activated his dueldisk. He figured that the sooner he beat this slacker, the better. He drew his hand after it turned on, and Jaden stared in awe.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach!" he complimented the teacher. "How do I get one of those cool blue duel blazers?"

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Dr. Crowler replied, lazily.

 _"Of course you have to get into Duel Academy,"_ he thought. _"And I intend to make certain that won't be happening."_

"Well, I'm ready!" said Jaden.

"So, let's duel!" the two duelists exclaimed.

The duel began, and Jaden drew his hand, both starting up with 4000 full life points. Then Jaden began his turn.

"Here goes!" he stated, drawing his card.

He looked at it, then scanned his hand for a brief moment, then finally made his move.

"Sweet!" Jaden exclaimed, smiling. "I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Mode!"

With that, he slapped the card in his down face-up and sideways, which caused the actual monster to appear on the field in a crouching position, with his arms crossed over his chest. Dr. Crowler watched this with a calm gaze, as Jaden then selected another card in his hand, and slid it in the Spell and Trap Card Zone.

"I'll also throw down a facedown!" Jaden finished, ending his turn. "Alright, get your game on!"

"Yes, yes, very good." said Dr. Crowler. "Don't tell me what to do."

He chuckled to himself as the automatic device built into the dueldisk spat out the top card on his deck into his hand, and Dr. Crowler looked at the six cards he had. The card he drew was a Statue of the Wicked Trap Card, and the five cards in his hand were another Statue of the Wicked card, and two Spell Cards called Confiscation and Heavy Storm, and an Ancient Gear Golem and Emes the Infinity, a pair of high-leveled monsters.

 _"After all, since I'm using my own personal deck, rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all the shots."_ the doctor thought, calmly. _"I'll fail that insolent little brat and send him home in no time."_

"Alright, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy," he said, putting the card he drew in his hand, and taking another card. "I choose to play the Spell Card Confiscation!"

He held up said card, which caused Jaden's eyes to widen slightly.

"Okay, so what's it do?" he asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points for the chance to peek at your hand," Dr. Crowler explained. "And toss one of your cards into the Graveyard."

The four cards in Jaden's hand glew with a bright blue light, and they appeared in see-through holographic images before Crowler's eyes. He scanned them briefly, smiling mockingly as he did so, deciding which one to banish.

"Oh, yes, I remember some of these back when I was a naive rookie," he stated, to Jaden's annoyance. "Now which one should I banish?"

Then he lifted a hand and pointed to one card.

"Monster Reborn, to the Graveyard!" Dr. Crowler announced.

Said card flipped over for Jaden to see before it shattered, and the other three cards' images vanished from the teacher's view. Then Dr. Crowler picked out two more of his cards from his own hand.

"Next, I'll lay two cards facedown on the field," he said, sliding them into his Spell and Trap Card slots. "And last but not least,..."

He held up a familiar Spell Card for Jaden to see.

"I'll play Heavy Storm!" he announced. "This Spell Card destroys every other Spell and Trap card that's out on the field!"

With that, a gust began to pick up, and then when the winds grew even more fierce, Jaden's facedown card flipped up, revealing to be Draining Shield, and then Dr. Crowler's facedown Statue of the Wicked cards were destroyed.

"Whoopsie!" Jaden said, after watching his opponent destroy his own cards. "Did you forget that you had two Trap Cards out on the field yourself?"

But unfortunately for him, Dr. Crowler wasn't worried in the slightest.

"Now, now, you musn't speak out of turn, young scholar." he stated.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a dark, cloudy fog, and Jaden stared in confusion.

"What's happening?!" he asked.

"Nothing's happening," replied Dr. Crowler. "Not yet!"

He shot out his right hand, and two golden, snake-like fiends with jade gems on their foreheads emerged from the ground. The crowd gasped in amazement, as they watched with anticipation.

"Uh, could somebody tell me what's going on?" asked Syrus.

"The two Trap Cards Dr. Crowler had on the field were called 'Statue of the Wicked'," Bastion explained, patiently. "It's a special Trap that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"And what's worse is that you can still Summon a monster this turn." added Hailey. "And those tokens can be Tributed for the Summoning of a higher-leveled monster."

Back where Chazz and his friends were sitting, they watched the duel with interest.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks!" the blue-haired boy realized. "Crowler must be using his own!"

"Then this is over!" the brown-haired boy declared. "No applicant can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler!"

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't'cha think, Chazz?"

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there!" Chazz replied, in a satisfied tone. "I only wish he treated all of the other second-rate duelists who applied to this Academy the same way!"

However, not everyone had the same opinions as he did, well, not all those dressed in blue school uniforms. Alexis stared down at the duel in disgust. She felt bad for the boy dueling Dr. Crowler.

"What an elitist snob," she muttered. "Bullying some amateur with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane said, not taking his eyes off the duel.

Alexis turned to look at him, confused, as he continued.

"I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler has had stashed away in that deck of his." he finished.

Back down in the duel, Jaden stood, waiting for Dr. Crowler to continue.

"Ready for your next lesson?" the doctor asked.

He expected the young man to be ready to chicken out and take off, he expected him to cry and beg for his mama, but he didn't expect Jaden to be so excited about what'd happen next.

"You bet!" Jaden stated, grinning. "I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

Dr. Crowler glared at him for a moment, then stuck up his nose at him.

"Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher, thank you," he told him. "And now, I sacrifice my two Wicked tokens, and summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

The two tokens disappeared in a sea of flames, and in it's place emerged a giant, hulking mechanical humanoid. With 3000 ATK pts., it certainly spelled trouble for Jaden and his Avian.

"There it is!" Alexis shouted, amazed. "The legendary rare card!"

Zane watched from beside her with an intentful gaze.

"And I'd say we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." he said.

The audience watched the duel with just as much intent, but Jaden's eyes seemed to be full of anticipation. To Dr. Crowler, the mere sight of it was delicious.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." he said, in a mocking tone.

Once again, Jaden's response was not only unexpected, but it also annoyed him greatly.

"Aw, no way!" the E-Hero user replied. "I've always wanted to take one on!"

Dr. Crowler was fuming angrily now, while the audience was very impressed with his bravery. Even Chazz's friends were impressed, a little mind you, but still impressed. Zane himself was puzzled at Jaden's willing to continue the fight.

"He's staring down that legendary, ancient rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," he mused aloud. "I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh, Alexis?"

Alexis wasn't puzzled in the slightest, she felt amazed at Jaden's eagerness.

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane," she said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much of it left to show after this." Zane told her.

Rakaia stared down at Jaden, with a proud smile on his face.

"Atta boy, Jaden!" he cheered. "Way to stare in the face of terror!"

"I have to hand it to him, he's handling this situation in a very cool way." said Hailey.

"On the downside, Dr. Crowler's going to be dishing out a crapload of damage." Ken pointed out.

Now back with Jaden and Crowler, Dr. Crowler declared an attack.

"Golem, attack!" he cried. "Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem reared back it's fist, then let it fly at Avian, destroying him instantly.

"Aw, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus said, watching the duel closely. "His DEF pts. were way too low! This isn't looking good!"

"You think that that's bad, Sy?" asked Ken. "Then you're about to see how it gets mondo bad."

"What do you mean?"

"When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in Defense Mode, the difference between it's ATK pts. and the defending monster's DEF pts. get dealt to the opponent as damage." explained Bastion.

"But that would mean...Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!"

As he said this, the ghost of the Golem's fist shot at Jaden and hit him, taking half of his life points. Dr. Crowler laughed mockingly at Jaden's state, as he heard a soft crying sound coming from him.

"Don't feel bad, this is the top dueling school in the country!" Dr. Crowler said to the teenager. "Some people just simply aren't cut out...for..."

While he was speaking, Jaden's supposed crying turned into laughter, which got louder and louder, as he lifted his head back up to look at his opponent.

"Boy, I really want to come to this school now!" he announced. "You really know your stuff, teach!"

Dr. Crowler grew surprised at the boy's outburst, and grew more irritated than before.

 _"Can't he take a hint?!"_ he wondered inwardly. _"He will not be allowed to pass these exams! And he certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of my deck!"_

Jaden confused Dr. Crowler's expression of sheer rage with excited shivering.

 _"Just look at him tremble!"_ he thought. _"He must really be impressed by me!"_

Jaden was about to draw his next card to start his turn, until a faint cooing sound stopped him.

 _"What was that?"_ he wondered, drawing his card and staring at it in shock. _"Oh, it's you!"_

The card he drew was Winged Kuriboh, the same card Yugi Moto had given him earlier. He remembered the King of Games' words, and figured he'd give the adorable little fluffball a shot. He scanned the card briefly, and was taken aback when the little monster on the card suddenly winked at him.

 _"Alright, I'll take that as a sign to play you!"_ Jaden decided at last. _"Yeah, definitely!"_

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" he announced out loud.

The small winged monster emerged onto the field, staring down Dr. Crowler and his monster.

"And I'll place one card facedown!" Jaden said, placing a card in the Spell and Trap Card slot. "Not bad, huh, teach?"

Dr. Crowler simply laughed in response.

"No, not bad, but you must understand that I am a master tactician. A Kuriboh, to me, is rather pedestrian," he commented, looking at the monster. "Even one with wings you see. It's DEF pts. are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed,..."

He drew a card to begin his turn, but it was clear Dr. Crowler was aiming to go straight into his Battle Phase.

"...with the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" he commanded the monster. "Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

Once again, the mechanical giant reared back it's fist and let it fly at the little furball. Winged Kuriboh stood there, bravely, as the attack came closer, and was destroyed instantly. Jaden watched the pieces descend with sadness.

 _"Sorry, Winged Kuriboh."_ he thought.

As Jaden mourned for the tiny monster's defeat in battle, Dr. Crowler waited impatiently for Jaden's life points to hit zero. They didn't.

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed." he told Jaden.

"My gear is fine," Jaden explained, looking up at him. "On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage."

Dr. Crowler was surprised at this revelation, and this was kinda shocking to the other applicants.

"How about that, a technique the good doctor didn't know?" mused Alexis.

"No one can be expected to know every technique, Alexis," Zane reminded her. "Especially one as obscure as that."

While that was true, Alexis had to hand it to Jaden.

"Well that kid sure knew it." she retorted to her friend.

Rakaia snickered to himself as he watched the duel.

"Nice way to throw the opponent off guard, Jay." he said, grinning.

"Aww, how could he hate such a cute little ball of lovable fluff?" asked Hailey.

"Well, if my instincts are correct, he's about to get his comeuppance." said Ken.

As Jaden put his fallen friend into the Graveyard slot on his dueldisk, Dr. Crowler let the insults fly.

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you then." he remarked.

"Hey, slow down there, teach," Jaden shot back. "You may have beaten him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh, yes, I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

Even though Jaden knew that apology was all but insincere, he was ready to set the stage for Winged Kuriboh's avenging.

"Yeah? Well, you should be," he said, grinning. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a Trap card! One of my favorites too: Hero Signal!"

The facedown card on Jaden's side of the field flipped face-up and revealed to be Hero Signal, which lit up and shot out a Batman signal-like beacon with the E-Hero insignia as the symbol. Dr. Crowler gazed at the symbol in surprise, as Jaden wasted no time in picking out the card Hero Signal would be designating.

"And that brings out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" Jaden called, as he held out a card selected from his deck.

Burstinatrix appeared onto the field in a burst of crimson red flames, dressed in a white and mostly red costume, and smoky black and white long hair with a golden crown-like headpiece attached to her head. She also wore red flame-shaped fingerless gauntlets, and boots that matched her clothing. The female E-Hero stood in Attack Mode with 1200 ATK pts..

"My turn!" Jaden shouted, drawing a card.

He looked at the card he drew, and stared at it.

"Alright, Winged Kuriboh, this next one's gonna be for you." he muttered to himself, before speaking aloud. "Here goes nothing."

He set the card he drew in his hand, then selected another one from it.

"First off, I'm gonna bring back Avian to my hand with the Spell Card, The Warrior Returning Alive," announced Jaden. "And now, I'm gonna summon him to the field."

Elemental Hero Avian returned to the field, this time standing up straight beside his fellow comrade Burstinatrix. The audience was confused at why the E-Hero duelist did this with Crowler's Golem still out. Dr. Crowler however took this as an opportunity to mock the boy.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake," he began. "But this is good, this is good. Now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend did wrong here-"

"Actually I wasn't done yet," Jaden interrupted him. "See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together, it's another story. And I have just the card to unite them!"

He held up another card to Dr. Crowler's growing irritation, and the two Elemental Heroes leapt into the air.

"Polymerization! Join Avian and Burstinatrix!" Jaden called, as the two monsters merged. "Fusion Summon!"

The melding process completed and a new green, black, and red humanoid monster with a dragon/angel hybrid wing and a red dragon's head for his right hand appeared on the field. He also had a dragonic tail and sharp claws on his left hand and feet.

"There he is!" Jaden exclaimed proudly. "The Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!"

The audience gasped in amazement at Jaden's new monster, however Dr. Crowler wasn't worried.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur," Dr. Crowler complimented the young man. "But next time, try playing a monster that has more ATK pts. than what's already out."

Up in the bleachers, Syrus was confused, the monster looked pretty tough. It could take out the old monster.

"Uh, what's he mean?" he asked.

"He means that Wingman's ATK pts. are no match for his Golem's 3000," replied Bastion. "Shame, too. Because when the Wingman destroys a monster, that monster's ATK pts. are dealt as damage to his owner."

"Wait, you mean, they're deducted right out of his life points? Oh, that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around."

"Tell me about it." grunted Jason.

Bastion smirked in response.

"Well, if your friend's as good as he says he is, he might still find a way." he reassured him.

"Wow, did we really seem like friends?" Syrus asked, sheepishly.

"Hey, I think he's alright." said Rakaia. "He's made it this far, didn't he?"

Sure enough, Jaden wasn't finished yet.

"Alright, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but I am a busy man," said Dr. Crowler. "Are you done yet?"

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden declared, smirking. "And of course I knew my Wingman had less ATK pts. than your Golem!"

He raised his dueldisk slightly as the Field Spell compartment opened. Dr. Crowler then noticed that Jaden still had a card left, and was ready to use it.

"That's why I have this," Jaden said, turning the card around for his opponent to see. "Skyscraper!"

He slid it in and thrust his left fist forward, as the card activated. In no time at all, modern buildings shot up from the ground all around the field, making the field look like a city from a comic book. In the bleachers, Ken stared at the scene, eagerly.

"In the immortal words of Sonic the Hedgehog: 'Way past cool!'" he cheered, grinning widely.

"You got this now, Jaden!" shouted Jason.

"Go, Jay, go!" Rakaia hollered from beside him.

"Yeah, get'm!" Hailey added, clapping cheerfully.

Dr. Crowler gasped in shock as he and Jaden were surrounded by city skyscrapers. His monster stuck out like Godzilla in Tokyo, while Elemental Hero Flame Wingman stood atop a building several yards in front of it, staring down at the mechanical behemoth.

"Alright, Flame Wingman, go show those heroics, and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden commanded his monster.

The winged monster obeyed his owner's command and took off, charging at Ancient Gear Golem. Dr. Crowler however still wasn't worried.

"Fine with me! Bring him on!" he challenged his opponent. "This silly little Field card hasn't lowered my Golem's ATK level by one point!"

The E-Hero continued flying bravely towards the machine monster, then landed on the ground, before swiftly leaping into the air.

"You know somethin', teach, you're right! This Skyscraper Field hasn't lowered your Golem's ATK pts.," Jaden told Crowler. "What it does is raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's, by a grand total of...one thousand!"

Dr. Crowler's face fell, turning into one of complete shock.

"Wait, time out!" he cried.

Too late.

"Go!" Jaden shouted. "Skydive Scorcher!"

As Flame Wingman's ATK pts. grew from 2100 to 3100, he flipped downwards, and as he was surrounded by a flaming aura, he plummeted towards the Ancient Gear Golem. Dr. Crowler could only watch in horror as the hero crashed into the mechanical beast, creating an explosion. The audience watched, completely shocked, as Dr. Crowler's life points now began to take a hit.

"This can't be!" Dr. Crowler cried, unable to believe his prized monster was defeated. "He was my very best card!"

The Flame Wingman landed next to Jaden, while a chunk of the Golem fell on Crowler's head. He wasn't done yet.

"And 'cause of my Wingman's superpower, the ATK pts. of that Golem are dealt straight to your life points," Jaden said, shooting him a light salute. "Sweet, huh?"

"N-No way..." Dr. Crowler muttered in disbelief.

The Golem literally fell to pieces upon his master, and crushed him. Crowler's life points hit 0 in no time, and Jaden shot him a two-fingered salute.

"That's game!" the teenage boy stated. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh, teach?"

The field returned to normal, and Dr. Crowler stared up at the boy in disbelief.

"Impossible!" he muttered, still in denial. "There's no way this delinquent could defeat me!"

The performance in the duel had mixed reactions from the crowd, Chazz thought Jaden won by dumb luck, unable to accept that Jaden was good enough to possess even a decent amount of skill. Alexis, however, felt different about it.

"That kid's got a future here!" she said, smiling down at Jaden. "Wow!"

She looked up at Zane, only to see him walk away, not commenting on the E-Hero's performance. Several others did, however, agree with Alexis. While Syrus and the Duel Spirits were cheering, Bastion, Rakaia, Hailey, Ken, and Jason had something else in mind. They each were thinking about how great a challenge Jaden could provide for them. Back down in the arena, Jaden continued laughing it up, happily. He would be joining his new friends at the Academy.

"I made the Academy!" he cheered. "I'm in! I'm in!"

He suddenly remembered something, and took a card from his deck, smiling at it. The card was the Winged Kuriboh that was given to him.

"We're both in," he corrected himself. "And from here on out, you and I...will be partners."

The little adorable monster hooted and winked at him in agreement.

* * *

The second update for the fic today. Didn't need to do much editing here, so I updated this along with the previous one.

* * *

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Tenshi and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera (who will be featured in later chapters) is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn and Jessi Yuki are owned by Dyusu, Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985 now known as RoseTheOneForeverUnloved, Peter Salvatore is owned by a1993, and a mystery character is owned by Neo-Warkid4. As for my OCs, Ken and Jason, they're owned by me and my cousin, along with more OCs to come.

Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Final Fantasy is created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Shinji Hashimoto, both games series were developed by Square Enix, formerly known as Square before merging with Enix. Let me make this very clear, I do not own Square Enix, or anything made, published, or developed by Square Enix. I'm just a fan of their work. Sailor Moon, both anime and characters, is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.


	4. Roommates and Pre-School Chaos

Chapter Four: Roommates and Pre-School Chaos

The applicants who passed the exams left for home so that they could get their school supplies and wait for the higher-ups to send notification as to when they were to return. A couple of days before it was time to return, the applicants who were further away packed up their belongings, and set out to return to Kaiba Land, where they were allowed to stay in the hotel there until the morning when they would depart for their new school. The morning finally came when the applicants were called up to take a helicopter ride to Duel Academy, the girls sitting in one and the boys in another. As the helicopter flew through the skies towards an island, the pilot started to talk to the passengers over the loudspeaker.

"Attention, new Duel Academy students." he announced. "If you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home."

Sure enough, when the passengers looked out their windows, there was a building that stood out from the greenery on the island. There also appeared to be a beach, a volcano (which alarmed a fair few of the teens), a lighthouse, a several rivers and lakes, and lots and lots of forests.

"Now, now, I know you're excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh?" chuckled the pilot. "Now then, fasten your seatbelts, and set your seats back in an upright position, we're going in to land."

The helicopters landed at the harbor on the landing docks, and the students exited from the vehicles in single file lines. As Rakaia stepped out of his ride, he stretched his arms out over his head.

"Man, oh, man!" he exclaimed, grinning. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"You can say that again!" agreed Jaden.

He, Syrus, Jason, Bastion, and Ken piled off after Rakaia, with the rest of the boys following after them. Meanwhile, Hailey poked her head out of the doorway, and looked up at the large building in amazement.

"Is that really our school?" she asked in amazement. "It's huge!"

Suddenly, she felt herself being shoved out of the helicopter, and nearly lost her footing. She looked back to see a girl with long lavender hair tied in two pigtails walking out behind her, and following after the crowd towards the school. Meanwhile, a tall girl with long, thick brown hair and bubblegum pink-colored bengs stepped out of the helicopter next, and walked over to Hailey, her hands in her hoodie's pockets.

"Sheesh, she could've said 'excuse me'." she pointed out.

"Well, no harm done." said Hailey.

"You sure? Because that girl needs an attitude adjustment. I mean, did you see the sign in neon lights?"

"Really, I'm fine."

"Okay."

The two girls began to walk after the others, and the darker haired girl looked down at Hailey.

"Hey, you're the girl with the Sailor Guardian deck." she spoke, her face lightening up in realization.

"Yeah. My name's Hailey Ryan." responded Hailey. "And you are...?"

"Willow. Willow Rosen. But everybody calls me 'Will' for short."

"Neat. It's very nice to meet you, Will."

Hailey extended her hand out towards her new friend, and Will shook it, eagerly, with a smile on her face.

"So, do you like a lot of science fiction stuff?" asked Will. "I brought my Star Wars games with me."

"Awesome. I'm a huge Star Wars fan." replied Hailey. "I brought all of the movies and my Star Trek DVD sets."

"Hailey, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

Up ahead, Rakaia noticed that Jason was looking through his deck.

"No way, you're a Godzilla fan?" he asked.

"Yep." replied Jason. "I'm not like a supernerd when it comes to it, but I like the movies."

He remembered a time when he encountered several trolls on the web that scorned him for not knowing a few things about the Godzilla series, and not being a fan for as long as they have, and it irritated him. Rakaia gave an eager chuckle, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't let the other guys in the world tell you what a true fan is. If you like the material, and know a few things, then you're automatically a fan." he told him. "You don't have to ace every trivia and watch all of the movies and the shows a hundred times to be considered a true fan. I know someone who was grilled for not being someone else's idea of a 'true fan' when I see one."

"You deal with haters, too?" asked Jason.

"I'm a fan of the WWE, and I don't get to watch it as often, so I get into a lot of online and offline debates."

As the new students headed towards their destination, Ken nearly stopped in his tracks, looking up at the huge building towering over them in shock. It was gigantic. The building had a bronze-colored foundation with multiple obelisks around it, one on each corner, and one leaning against the outer rightside one. In the center was a large white building with four dome-shaped roofs, all in different colors. The lowest one was red, the second was yellow, then the one above it was dark blue, and the one at the top was light blue. Leading towards the school on either side of the sidewalk were stone markers with Duel Monsters carved into them.

"Feeling a little overwhelmed, gamer geek?" a familiar voice taunted.

Ken looked around and saw the trio of boys who were heckling him at the Kaiba Dome laughing at him now. Feeling irritated, he made to charge at them, only to be stopped by someone grabbing the back of his flannel shirt. The hand holding him back belonged to Bastion, and he didn't seem to be putting much effort in restraining the hothead judging from the calm expression on his face.

"I'll clobber them! Let me at 'em!" snarled Ken.

"You clobber them, you'll end up getting yourself expelled." Bastion reminded him.

He continued to drag the shorter teen into the school, not letting go until Ken was calmed down enough, and the freshmen were taken to a room where they picked up their new school gear. After they changed into their new school uniforms, the new students were led to an empty classroom that looked like one from a college or a university. There were three columns of seats separated by staircases with multiple rows of desks, while at the bottom by the wall opposite of the desks was a podium with a chair for the teacher all seated on a stage, and behind the podium was a large screen.

Once the students crowded inside, they waited patiently until a bearded, balding man's face appeared on the screen.

"Good morning and welcome, my students," the balding man greeted, cheerfully. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, Headmaster here."

Most of the students listened and paid attention, all except for Jaden and Rakaia, who fell asleep standing up. Chancellor Sheppard went on to send them on their way to their assigned dorms. The students soon found that out through their PDAs, well, some of them found that out that way, while others figured it out by their jacket colors.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." said Jaden.

"That's cool." responded Syrus. "Same with me."

"Looks like all three of us are in it." Rakaia announced, looking at them.

The three of them and Jason were dressed in red-colored jackets, but wore them differently. Syrus kept his jacket closed, while Jaden and Jason wore theirs open, and Rakaia's was open and sleeveless, showing the dragon insignia on his shirt. While waiting for their friends to meet up with them, they gathered around a stone marker outside of the school. Just then, Bastion and Ken walked by. Bastion was wearing a yellow jacket, while Ken wore a short-sleeved blue blazer over a violet blue long-sleeved shirt.

"Hey, you guys in the Red too?" Jaden asked, looking up at them.

Bastion stopped, and started to examine his jacket.

"Well, now, let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons," he said. "I don't think so."

"And I'm in blue, dude." Ken pointed out.

"Oh, I get it," Jaden nodded in understanding. "So that's why we're in red."

Rakaia and Ken immediately looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. Bastion, it appeared, was thinking the same thing they were.

"Please don't tell me you just figured that out now?" he asked.

Jaden shot him a look.

"So, what, ever think I'm colorblind?" he asked.

"Well, no, actually. I didn't." Bastion replied, politely. " _Are_ you colorblind?"

"Nope, but I could've been." Jaden replied with a chuckle. "See you guys around the dorms!"

"I doubt that, your dorm's over there."

He pointed to the right, and Jaden, Syrus, Rakaia, and Jason looked that way, but didn't see a building. Well, it wasn't as big as the other dorms.

* * *

Ken walked through the doors of the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm, and entered the lobby with his luggage. It looked elegant and luxurious. Most people would be astounded at the sight of the place, but Ken felt...out of place. Several of his Duel Spirits appeared behind Ken, taking in the sight.

"Wow!" exclaimed Donald.

"This place is awesome!" breathed Sora.

"And we get to actually live here for the next few years!" agreed Ventus.

 _"If I keep my grades up."_ Ken reminded him, telepathically.

He led his friends through the lobby, and towards the stairs, then stopped when he saw the three boys heckling him from the entrance exams. They were picking on another boy in a blue jacket. The other boy was smaller than they were, but a little taller than Syrus, and less timid. He had short and tidy teal hair, and blue eyes which flashed with anger as he glared at his tormentors. Ken stomped towards the group, his expression fixed in a scowl.

"Ken, don't cause any trouble." pleaded Riku. "It's the first day of school."

"At least try not to beat up anyone." begged Lea.

 _"Only if they hit that kid."_ Ken responded, mentally. _"I'll just tell them to back off. If they lay a hand on that kid, I'm gonna do what Steve Austin would do in a situation like this, and that doesn't involve beer or blowing something up."_

Auron then appeared beside him, his arms crossed over his chest, while his eyes were closed.

"It's a good thing you weren't allowed to bring the ATV to school." he said. "That's the last thing this school needs. You on a sugar rush, driving that thing around."

The other duel spirits mimicked his stance, and nodded in agreement, while Ken glared at the man.

 _"Oh, one time at the school hangout, Auron, would you let it go?!"_ he demanded inwardly, annoyed.

As he approached the other boys, the teal-haired boy glared up at the three jerks bullying him, his eyes flashing in rage.

"This kid looks like he belongs in preschool, don't you think, guys?" asked the brown-haired boy.

"Nah, that shrimpy kid Syrus looks like he belongs in preschool," replied Chazz. "This kid looks like he belongs in the first grade."

"At least I don't have to share a brain with anyone." the teal-haired boy shot back.

"Show some respect, squirt." the blue-haired boy scolded him. "You may be in Obelisk Blue, but we're the big dogs around here."

"Now that's just insulting." said Ken. "I don't know about all of our beloved canine pals, but I'm sure my dog doesn't want to be compared to the likes of you three stooges."

The four boys in front of him turned to face him as he stared down the three bullies.

"If it isn't the gamer geek." observed Chazz.

"You talkin' to us, geek?" asked the blue-haired kid.

"Well, I know I'm not talking to the floor." replied Ken. "Size doesn't matter in a duelist. Yugi Moto wasn't tall either at the start of his career, and look at him now."

Chazz and his two cronies growled, annoyed, while the teal-haired boy smiled in appreciation, as Ken picked up his things, and pushed his way through the crowd. As he headed up to his room, the teal-haired kid followed after him.

"Thanks for standing up for me." he said.

"Turning the tables on punks like those guys are one of life's few pleasures." responded Ken. "And it's true, size doesn't matter in a duelist. I've got a friend back at my old school who's short, but he can throw down with the best of them, in and out of a duel."

"But I'm sure your friend never skipped a few grades. I'm twelve years old."

"Really? Get out of here."

"I'm not kidding."

The teal-haired boy picked up his duffel bag, and started heading up the stairs with Ken beside him, then they both stopped at one room.

"This your room, too, man?" asked Ken.

"Yeah." the boy answered. "I guess that means we're roommates."

"No complaints here. By the way, name's Ken Warren. I come from the Wolverine State."

"River Daniels, Domino City. So, when do you guys plan on adopting 'Wolverines!' as your official battle cry?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I don't care much for football, it's my mom and uncles and aunts' thing. I'm the odd dude out."

"...You've never seen Red Dawn, have you?"

"Movie or T.V. show?"

"And that about answers my question."

* * *

Hailey and Will walked into their new dorm, and looked around. It was as elegant as the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm, and the floors and walls looked recently polished. As they walked further inside, Will let out a low whistle in amazement.

"This is cool." she admitted.

"A little over the top for me." commented Hailey. "So, which room are you in?"

"Uh,..."

Will paused to check her PDA, then pointed upstairs.

"First floor, room 303." she answered.

"Alright, that's my room, too." cheered Hailey.

Will looked back at her, a happy grin on her face.

"Race you up there." she challenged her.

Before Hailey could reply, her new friend was already off like a cannon, charging up the stairs. As she ran upstairs, Will accidentally bumped into Alexis, who was carrying her things up as well, causing her to lose her balance. Hailey moved fast, and hurried up the stairs to help steady her.

"Thanks." said Alexis. "What's with her?"

"I think she's just excited." replied Hailey. "That or maybe she's had too much caffeine."

The two girls chuckled at her little joke, then Alexis shook her hand.

"My name's Alexis." she greeted.

"Hailey Ryan." responded Hailey.

"Well, welcome to the Obelisk Blue dorm, Hailey."

Alexis continued her way up the stairs, while Hailey headed up to her room. When she got there, Will was already at work, setting up a video game console, and the DVD player. She had already stacked up her DVDs and games on one shelf, and her books on another. The drawers on one dresser were all pulled out, and filled in with clothes that were neatly folded inside, and a stuffed Watapon was laying on the pillow of one bed.

"That was fast." commented Hailey. "Were you Mary Poppins in another life or something?"

"If I could snap my fingers and get everything done like she could, life would be so much easier." replied Will. "But alas, life is not meant to be easy."

Hailey walked over to the only bed not taken, which was closer to the bathroom, and set her bags on it. As she started taking out her things, another girl rushed into the room and looked around. She had black wavy hair with a blue headband accessorizing it, and wore a standard Obelisk Blue female uniform with a purple semi-long sleeved shirt and jean shorts underneath. She was a little shorter than Will, but still fairly tall. As the girl continued to look around, Hailey and Will looked up at her, confused.

"Uh, can we help you?" asked Will.

The mystery girl then ducked out of the room again without any explanation, leaving the occupants to stand there, puzzled.

"Probably lost something." guessed Hailey.

"What are you doing?" a voice outside of the room asked.

"Nothing." another girl replied.

Hailey and Will walked over to poke their heads out of the room, and saw the girl that was just in their room looking at another girl in another room several doors away from theirs. The second girl had auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore a similar uniform, but with shorter sleeves. As the first girl headed into the same room as her, the second girl walked out of the room, and down the stairs. As she did, Hailey and Will could see Alexis heading out of the room two doors away from theirs, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, where are you off to?" asked Hailey.

"I'm just going for a walk." replied Alexis. "You two want to come along?"

"Sure." answered Will.

She and Hailey hurried out of their room, with Hailey locking it behind them, and raced after Alexis down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ra Yellow dorm, a boy was dragging a mobile backpack down the hall towards a room, whistling a cheerful tune. He had messy black hair and brown eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with a Starcraft II Terran symbol embroidered on it, a pair of green camoflauge cargo pants and black sandals. It was easy to guess that he was a fairly positive person. However, he would be in for a big surprise when he opened the door to his room, and the room key tumbled out of his hand when he looked inside.

Bastion sat on a ladder inside the room, hard at work writing multiple equations. Normally, this wouldn't be so surprising, but he was doing his work on the walls and the ceiling.

"Oh, my God." the boy spoke, hoarsely.

Bastion snapped out of his focus, and looked at him, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Oh, hello." he greeted. "Sorry, it's sort of a habit of mine."

"Uh, it's cool." the other boy responded.

He slowly walked inside, closing the door behind him, and propped his backpack up against the bed, and set down his duffel bag on the blanket, then looked around the room in awe.

"Whoa." he gasped, amazed. "How long did it take you to do this?"

"About...fifteen minutes, give or take." Bastion replied, nonchalantly.

The other boy made a slight choking sound at the answer. They hadn't even been on the island for an hour, and this had happened.

"So, what's with the math work?" he asked. "School doesn't officially begin until tomorrow."

"Oh, this isn't school work, it's for dueling." answered Bastion. "There are a few duelists that I want to defeat at this school, and I'm trying to come up with the right formula for them."

He went back to his work, his pencil scratching against the wall at a fast rate, while the other boy stood there, confused.

 _"I don't get it."_ he thought, sweatdropping. _"How do formulas help you win a duel?"_

* * *

While the others were getting acquainted with their roommates at their dorms, Jaden, Syrus, Rakaia, and Jason had reached their dorm, which appeared to look like a massive shack, or a motel.

"This isn't a dorm," said Syrus. "It's like an outhouse with a deck."

"You kiddin' me?" asked Jaden.

Syrus and Jason looked to see both Jaden and Rakaia looking out at the view of the ocean on the other side of the dorm.

"Check out the view!" Jaden told the blue-haired boy. "This place is great!"

"It just makes you feel so alive and free, like a bird!" Rakaia agreed, breathing in the fresh air. "Like an eagle even!"

"Just do us all a favor, and don't go flying over the edge." Jason advised him.

He picked up his bag, and looked around for his room, then headed towards it, with Rakaia following after him. They looked inside their room, and saw a triple layer bunk bed in the back of the room, a small wooden desk opposite of it, a small stove and fridge here, and a closet there.

"What'd they do, air lift a motel here and give it a fresh paint job?" grunted Jason.

"Hey, don't complain." said Rakaia. "At least there's no holes in the roof."

They walked inside to start putting away their things, just as Jaden and Syrus headed into their room.

"Alright, this one here is our room, Sy." said Jaden.

"It's kinda small, huh?" Syrus commented, shyly.

"Hey, you're a small guy."

Jaden led Syrus into the room, and looked around, smiling.

"Anyway, I like it." he stated. "This'll make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting at the entrance exams, and now roommates?" Syrus asked, grinning eagerly.

A picture began to form in his head, as he continued.

"Think we were somehow connected to each other in some ancient life, guys?" he asked. "You know, like you were the Egyptian Pharoah, Jaden, and I was your guardian, Seto?"

"No offense, but that's just lame." replied Jaden.

"Well it could be true."

"Forget it, they broke the mold when they made the two of us."

Syrus then looked down at the floor, depressed.

"Yeah, for different reasons." he muttered.

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence." Jaden told him, scratching at his cheek. "But first, let's work on this pad!"

He walked over to the window, and pulled back the curtain. However, the moment he did, a new voice spoke.

"Hey!" it shouted. "Those were closed for a reason!"

Syrus looked around for the source of the sudden shout, while Jaden looked at the top bunk of the bed. Syrus followed his gaze, and saw a large lump on the bunk, hidden beneath the blue sheets.

"Sorry." apologized Syrus.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden threw in.

"Well, can you see me now?!" the voice shot back, irritated.

The lump moved around, until a head poked up out of the sheets. It was a boy, who was slightly older than the trio on the ground, and he had black hair and beady black eyes. But from a quick glance, he appeared to resemble a koala. Jaden and Syrus held each other, screaming out of sheer terror. A couple of doors away, Rakaia and Jason, who were starting to stick posters to the walls, jumped with fright upon hearing the screams, and darted out of the room. As they hurried out, they managed to get stuck inside a door for a moment, then as they ran back down the walkway, they bumped into each other, almost knocking the other over the railing, got stuck in the doorway to Jaden and Syrus' room for a moment, then finally got inside.

"What's going on?!" asked Rakaia.

Jason then noticed Chumley laying on the top bunk of the bed, and stared at him in surprise, backing away into the wall quickly. Rakaia just stood there, gaping in surprise himself, sweatdropping, while his eye twitched a few times every second.

 _"Am I going crazy, or is this kid a koala hybrid whatever?"_ he wondered to himself.

The boy on the bunk looked between the two pairs, irritated, then shook his fist at Jaden and Syrus, having had enough.

"Would you stop the screaming?!" the boy demanded. "Who are you and what are you all doin' in my room?"

Jaden and Syrus stopped screaming and calmed down, while releasing each other.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Jaden Yuki." greeted Jaden.

"And I'm Syrus." said Syrus. "And this is Rakaia and Jason."

Rakaia and Jason, who had walked over beside him and Jaden waved up at the larger boy also, but the latter didn't seem too thrilled to meet them.

"We're your new..." Jaden started to explain.

However, the older boy in the bunkbed shifted in his bed so he was laying on his side.

"...roommates..." Jaden finished, before turning to his friends, confused.

"You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work here." the boy in the bunk said.

"Uh, what things?"

"Like when parents' weekend is gonna be?" asked Syrus.

"Or when pizza day is?" Rakaia threw in, earning confused glances from his friends. "I could sure use some pizza right now."

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works?" the bigger boy continued, as he now lay on his back. "That's more important than anything."

This got the other three Slifers' attention.

"You got three different kinds of students here: Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow Students, and Slifer Red students. Now the Blues are the highest-ranked students, some kids are Blue because of grades, others through connections, like money, power, or even scholarships. The Yellows are second-highest, mostly younger students with lots of potential," the older boy explained, thoughtfully. "Then there are us. The Red Wonders."

"Oh, cool." said Rakaia.

"The Wonders, that's a cool name." agreed Syrus.

For a very brief moment, that lifted Syrus' spirits, that is until the boy continued.

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far' maybe." he stated, to Syrus' displeasure. "Yeah, sorry, but we're the bottom of the barrel here. Duelin' duds. Oh, I'm Chumley by the way."

Jason's eyes narrowed into a very annoyed glare, as he saw Syrus' face fall again.

 _"Nice to meet ya, Chumley!"_ the former thought, sarcastically. _"And thank you so much for killing my buddy's mood completely."_

* * *

After dropping off their things, Jaden decided to go off to take a look around the island, dragging Syrus along with him. Rakaia and Jason also went along to explore, and to help lift Syrus' spirits a little, but it was easier said than done.

"Come on, don't tell me you're still depressed." said Jaden.

"But Chumley said we Reds were the worst." Syrus reminded him.

"Intimidation tactics." Jason told him, with a lazy wave of the hand. "Upper class students do it all the time."

"Yeah, forget that, I mean red's a sweet color!" Jaden agreed, wholeheartedly. "Think about it, where do you think the term 'red hot' comes from? From 'red', baby!"

"Well put, my man!" Rakaia cheered, happily.

"Besides the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst?"

This seemed to help, as Syrus' expression brightened up.

"Yeah, you're right, Jaden," he said. "'Red' is for 'red hot'! Scorching! Dangerous! Hot!"

While Syrus stood there, shouting to no one in particular, Jaden and Rakaia suddenly set off, leaving him and Jason standing there by themselves.

"I'm like a furnace!" Syrus continued, unaware of what was going on. "Or a really big bottle of spicy salsa dip! Right?!"

"Uh, Sy?" called Jason. "You're kinda in the minority here."

Syrus looked at him, then saw he was pointing to the side, and followed his gaze to see their friends rushing towards the school. Syrus put aside what he was talking about, and he and Jason chased after them into the building. They walked down the halls for a while, as Jaden claimed that he could tell that there was some sort of duel action going on. Jaden led his friends down another hall, as if following...whatever it was he was sensing this duel action with.

"It's over this way, I'm sure of it." the E-Hero duelist claimed.

"How can you be sure of it?" asked Syrus. "Do you have some sort of sixth sense for dueling or something?"

Jaden stopped at an intersection in the hall, and took a deep whiff, sighing happily.

"Ah, it's in the air, Syrus," he replied. "Can't you just smell it?"

"Whatever you smell, I'm not cleaning it up." Rakaia warned him, jokingly.

"Smells more like teen spirit." said Jason.

"Really, Jace?"

"It had to be said, Rakaia."

Jaden walked into another hall, which led to a massive duel arena, while his friends followed after him.

"Are you sure we should be in here?" Syrus asked, nervously.

Jaden was too taken in with the sight of the arena to care, and so were his other friends. The arena looked like one you'd see in a tournament. There were many bleachers, and the stage looked state-of-the-art, well, at least in Syrus' eyes.

"This is the sweetest duel arena I've ever seen!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Yeah, no kidding!" agreed Syrus. "It looks completely state-of-the-art! I bet it would be amazing to duel here!"

"Well, let's find out." decided Jaden.

Syrus quickly looked up at him, concerned.

"You think we're allowed?" he asked.

"I don't see a sign here that says

"Sure, we're allowed!" answered Jaden. "We're students here, and this is our campus right?"

"Wrong!" another voice declared. "This is the Blue Obelisk's campus!"

The three of them looked up to see a pair of Obelisk Blue students walking over to them. It was the two teenage boys who were sitting with Chazz at the exams.

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here, ya got that?!" the brown-haired kid told the Slifers. "Check out the crest!"

He nodded over to behind the red-clad trio, and they turned to see an emblem with the infamous blue Egyptian God's head embedded into it.

"This arena's out turf!" the blue-haired Obelisk stated.

Syrus turned back to him and his friend, appearing a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, we were just looking around." apologized Syrus. "But we'll leave now, right, guys?"

"Why should we?" asked Jason. "They're students, too. They can't boss us around."

"Yeah, Sy." agreed Rakaia. "Don't let them intimidate you. I don't see a 'No Slifers Allowed' sign."

The two Obelisk Blue kids didn't seem to like their responses, and Jaden's didn't help their mood any.

"They're right, we don't have to leave." agreed Jaden. "Not so long as...one of you guys agrees to duel me! I'll be a guest duelist!"

Suddenly, the two boys looked at him, as if in realization.

"Hey, it's him!" the blue-haired guy gasped.

"Chazz, that applicant who beat Dr. Crowler is here!" his friend called, looking to the side. "Check it out!"

The five Slifers took notice of the third member of the Obelisk Blue trio that was in the room, when Chazz poked his head up, glaring down at the Slifers.

"Oh, hey, what's up? My name's Jaden!" Jaden greeted, goodnaturedly. "And he's...'Chuzz' was it?" he added, looking at the Obelisks.

Chazz glared at him, irritated, while his cronies corrected the Slifer.

"His name is 'Chazz Princeton'," the blue-haired kid corrected him. "And he was the number one duelist back at Duel Prep School, so you make sure to pay the proper respects! Got it?"

"Think he'll take a check?" Rakaia muttered to his buddies.

"Not likely." Syrus replied.

"Bummer."

"You don't get it, do you?" asked the brown-haired kid. "Chazz is going to be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!"

"Says who?" asked Jason.

"Says destiny."

"Impossible!" Jaden retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Say what?!"

"You see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games, because that's exactly what I'm gonna be!"

The two Obelisk Blues were taken aback by this bold declaration.

"Hey, I could be the future King of Games too, Jay!" Rakaia joined in, pointing to himself.

"Maybe, if you could beat me." said Jaden.

The conversation was interrupted by the Obelisk cronies' laughter, which stopped as the two glared at the Slifers.

"A Slifer Slacker as the King of Games?" the blue-haired boy scoffed. "That'll be the day!"

"Can it, you two!" barked Chazz.

All six heads turned to look at him, as he looked down at Jaden and Rakaia.

"Maybe the new kids are right." Chazz continued.

"Uh, what do you mean there, Chazz?" asked the blue-haired kid.

"Don't forget, we've got a couple of...celebrities in the room, Rakaia did get a few chances at taking on the second best duelist in the world, and Jaden here did beat Dr. Crowler after all, and that legendary monster of his. I suppose it takes some skill to pull that off."

Chazz's two friends nodded in agreement, as Jaden pumped his fist slightly.

"Got that right!" he agreed.

"Or was it luck?" asked Chazz. "I say that we find that out right now! And we'll start with Jaden!"

"Bring it!" Jaden shot back.

Before they could break out the dueldisks and throwdown however, new visitors emerged into the room.

"This sure is a motley crew." a female voice spoke.

The seven boys turned their attention to see Alexis enter the fray, behind her was Hailey and Will.

"I recognize Hailey, but who are they?" Syrus asked, nodding at the two other girls.

Only Chazz seemed to have an answer.

"Hey, Alexis, have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friends Jaden and Rakaia here?" he asked. "They'll be short duels, but entertaining ones for sure."

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk Welcome Dinner, you're late!" replied Alexis.

"Oh, yeah. Come on, guys."

Chazz led his two cronies out of the arena, while Alexis glanced over at the Slifers.

"Sorry if Chazz rubbed you guys the wrong way," she apologized. "All of us Obelisks aren't like that. He's just a jerk. Especially with Slifers."

It was clear that Chazz's actions toward the new students irritated her. He was one of those people who gave Obelisk Blues a bad name. However, Jaden didn't think much of it.

"Ah, it's no big deal," said Jaden. "Those types don't really bother me at all."

Alexis was surprised at his easygoing attitude, which then grew into excitement.

"Besides, I could beat them in one turn!" Jaden continued.

"We're gonna have to work on that overconfidence." commented Syrus.

"I hate to see him after he drinks coffee." joked Jason.

Jaden didn't seem to hear his remark, as he was still trying to decide on how many turns it'd take to beat Chazz.

"I have to hand it to him, the guy's confident." Will admitted, as Alexis, Syrus, and Rakaia laughed.

"So, who are you?" asked Syrus.

"Name's Will. I'm Hailey's roommate."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you."

When Alexis stopped laughing, she looked at the Slifers, remembering.

"The Slifer Welcome Dinner's about to start too." she told them.

Syrus heard a pair of growling stomachs and turned to look at Jaden and Rakaia, who looked down at their stomachs. Dinner sounded good right about now.

"Right, we better go!" said Jaden.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what they're serving!" agreed Rakaia.

The Slifers began to take off, then Jaden stopped in his tracks to look at Alexis.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say your name was?" he asked her.

Alexis sent him a smile.

"Alexis Rhodes, and yours?" she asked.

"The name's Jaden!" replied Jaden. "Alright, see ya around, ladies!"

He led his friends back out of the arena, as Syrus followed after him, complaining about Jaden not introducing him. Jason and Rakaia chased after them next, while the Obelisk girls lingered behind.

"Jaden." Alexis repeated, smiling.

Hailey looked up at her, a knowing smile on her face. Beside her, the two blond-haired girls appeared, also smiling.

"Somebody's in love." the girl with the ribbon in her hair observed.

"Direct hit, Cupid." the other girl agreed.

 _"Usagi, Minako, this is frankly one of those rare times that I appreciate the fact that not everyone can see or hear you."_ Hailey told them, mentally. _"She'd probably be really embarrassed about it."_

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Readers, don't forget to check out the poll on my profile, and vote your decision.

* * *

Hailey Ryan is owned by Peach Wookiee, Luna Kazehaya and Rakaia Meiyo are obviously owned by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist, Sega Rivera (who will be featured in later chapters) is owned by Sega herself, Will Rosen is owned by 15animefreak15, Laura is owned by Hyruleepona, Taryn Yuki and Jessi Nozomi are owned by Dyusu, Rose Renea is owned by maymay85985 now known as RoseTheOneForeverUnloved, Peter Salvatore is owned by a1993, and a mystery character is owned by Neo-Warkid4. As for my OCs, Ken, Jason, and River Daniels they're owned by me and my cousin, along with more OCs to come.

Don't own the original series part of the plot, but I did tweak with it a bit. The main plot is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and everyone else who helped bring Yu-Gi-Oh! GX into this world. Final Fantasy is created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, and Kingdom Hearts is owned by Tetsuya Nomura and Shinji Hashimoto, both games series were developed by Square Enix, formerly known as Square before merging with Enix. Let me make this very clear, I do not own Square Enix, or anything made, published, or developed by Square Enix. I'm just a fan of their work. Sailor Moon, both anime and characters, is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.


End file.
